


Where We Belong

by ten9



Series: Heaven Haven [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, M/M, Porn With Plot, season 2 episode 8 Next Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This jumps in at the end of “Next Tuesday”, but it’s a PWP, POP, Pornfest… plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> MY APOLOGIES TO THE READER; THIS WEBSITE TRIES HARD BUT THE TEXT TRANSFERS ARE JUST AWFUL, FOR A FORMAT THAT'S INFINITELY EASIER TO READ PLEASE GO TO AREA 52 HKH WEBSITE AT http://www.area52hkh.net/author.php?name=Ten9

**Heaven Haven**

 **Part 5**

 **Where We Belong**

 

 

 

Janet keyed the mic clipped to her jumpsuit, _“Get Will in the basket first so he can help you with Helen!”_ Secure in the harness, she leaned out over the open door of the helicopter and worriedly watched Kate’s efforts. She wanted to be the one to ride down on the cabled litter but she knew the younger woman had greater upper body strength to haul Will and Helen into the aerial rescue basket.

 

Kate tried to pull Helen in the litter first, but Helen was clearly too weak to heave herself into the wire basket and Will was unable to provide much assistance while himself treading water. She squinted against the wind from the sea and the chop from the rotor blades as Kate pulled Will into the basket first then both pulled in Helen. Janet noted Helen’s deathly pale features, _They must be dangerously dehydrated at this point…._ She nervously licked her lips, rushing to yank down the toggle that wound the cable and raised the basket when Kate finally gave her the thumbs up.

 

The pilot was a member of the Louisiana Coast Guard and undercover contact for the sanctuary and he held the hovering aircraft steady over the open oil well that once housed the drilling apparatus. The structure was part of a decommissioned oil platform in the Gulf of Mexico and resembled a giant metal tube standing vertically in the water. Janet held her gloved hand over the slowly winding cable and silently credited the pilot for keeping them just twenty feet above the top of the well in the buffeting wind and Kate for holding the basket steady as it slowly climbed the fifty feet from the water to the helicopter. They had flown for hours in the darkness and the sun had risen just as they approached the coordinates for the abandoned platform and Janet was grateful for the early morning light as she shut down the winch pulling the cable. When Kate nimbly hopped from the basket into the helicopter they pulled the basket inside and Janet keyed the mic, “Okay Mike, we got ‘em!”

 

~

 

Janet slid the warm fuzzy bathrobe from her shoulders and draped it over the end of their bed. Instead of sliding under the covers, she sat on the mattress and pulled her nightgown over her knees. In the soft light cast by the lamp on her nightstand, she looked down at Helen’s sleeping form and sighed at the look of peaceful repose on her face,

 

 _So beautiful...._ Taking care not to wake her, she lightly brushed a few strands of dark locks from the closed eyes before finally sliding under the covers. The moon shone through the large windows and she opted to pull the heavy drapes closed later, before the sun rose in the morning. _She needs all the sleep she can get…_ She placed a hand protectively over the four long scars across Helen’s upper arm and bent to place a soft kiss on Helen’s brow. _This poor arm has certainly suffered its share of abuse this year…_. She finally closed her eyes and her brow furrowed in a scowl as terrible images flashed behind the closed lids; of Helen’s sutured arm; slashed by their daughter’s talons and the eventual scars covered with deep bruises from both Kathleen’s men in the alternate universe and later Declan MacRae’s thugs.

 

In spite of the tension and worry that had plagued her during the past few days, a small smile still tugged at Janet’s lips at the fleeting images of the love-making session from the night before Helen left for her trip,

 

 _Janet had slipped under the covers, watching as Helen slowly undressed, folding then tossing each item into the clothes hamper. As more of Helen’s body was revealed Janet’s hand had strayed under the covers and she touched herself covertly while Helen spoke,_

 _“Our sensors have picked up a very rare abnormal in the Gulf of Mexico…”_

 _“Really?” Janet asked in a soft, silky voice._

 _“Mutated Vampyroteuthis Infernalis...” she said, unhooking her bra and sliding it from her shoulders, “a vampire squid… incredibly shy, I've only ever encountered one once before, some sixty odd years ago in French Polynesia.”_

 _“A shy vampire,” Janet purred, smiling as she stroked her steaming, creamy folds, “there's a first.”_

 _“Actually,” Helen gave her a quick smile, “the name is misleading, they're amazingly intelligent and very docile.” Completely naked, she opened their drawer of sex toys and withdrew a strap-on sporting a large jelly dildo, made by Helen to conform perfectly to Janet’s inner dimensions. “It's believed that they're called vampire not because of a violent predilection, but more because of their superior intellect.”_

 _She stepped into the harness and pulled it snugly over shapely hips, making Janet lick her lips and pinch and squeeze her ready and rock hard clitoris between a slippery thumb and forefinger,_

 _  
“You know,” she tried to sound casual, “this is fascinating, it really is, but…”_

 _“The beacon is coming from an abandoned oil rig off the Louisiana coast….” Helen walked slowly to their bed; her smile becoming feral as she noted how Janet’s gaze had fixed on the jelly dong bobbing between her legs._

 _“Okay,” Janet’s voice sounded faint, “so… one of our retrieval teams will pick it up and bring it back…”_

 _Helen shook her head, “Everyone’s in mission mode right now, including you with the Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis about to hatch. I’ll charter a helicopter in New Orleans and fly out there with Will.”_

 _Janet snorted in amusement in spite of her arousal, “I dare you to say that three times real fast…”_

 _“New Orleans?” Helen teased; her brows arched in innocence as she climbed onto the bed and placed an ardent kiss in Janet’s mouth. Janet moaned; her eyelids fluttering closed over widely dilated pupils. The kiss was both exploratory and demanding and both were breathless when they parted, “Getting started without me?”_

 _“Hmmm?’ Janet asked dreamily as she squirmed beneath her, delighting in the feel of the jelly dong pressing into her through the covers._

 _Helen flicked the end of the perfect nose with the tip of her tongue, “Have you been touching yourself all this time?”_

 _Janet’s grin was unapologetic, “How would you know?”_

 _Helen’s tongue flicked over pert, grasping lips, “Because I can smell you, my darling…” she whispered._

 _“Well,” Janet whispered back, “that’s only because you’re taking so long to make love to me.”_

 _“What?” Helen suddenly rolled over and swung her legs over the side of their bed, “Have you lost all appreciation for even the concept of foreplay?” she teased, retrieving a tube of lubricant from the drawer in the nightstand._

 _“There is a difference between foreplay and torture….” Janet tore her hungry gaze from the phallus and stared fixedly at the ceiling, feeling her stiff clit throb unrelentingly. “You_ know _I enjoy_ foreplay _… and you are also aware that sometimes I just want you,” she rolled onto her side and grabbed the jelly dong and gave it a tug, “and your cock inside me.”_

 _Helen’s brow arched in innocence, “Just my cock?”_

 _Janet lay back and smiled sweetly, “I like having all your parts inside me…” she spread her arms wide on the smooth sheet, “cock… tongue… fingers….”_

 _Helen felt a distinctly hot trickle of cum slip past her fluttering inner folds and a hot flush sweep over her. She intended to make a teasing reply but words failed her and she licked her suddenly dry lips and instead focused her attention on smoothing the cool lubricant gel over the phallus. Janet watched with wide dark eyes and pulled the covers away, revealing her nude form and making Helen’s nostrils flare and her mouth water  at her musky sexual scent,_

 _“Well then,” she struggled to form the sentence, “I suppose it would bore you to sobs to know that most species of squid have openings from under their bodies to the mantle cavity,” she murmured, the silky quality returning to her voice, “which contain the ctenidia…” She smoothed lube on the underside of the dildo, “or gills… and openings to the excretory and_ [ _reproductive systems_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reproductive_system) _.” Forcing herself into lecture mode, she regained control over her raging libido and smoothly tossed the lubricant back into the nightstand drawer with a casual and predatory sense of personal triumph._

 _“Really…” Janet breathed, her eyes riveted on Helen’s lube-coated fingers._

 _“Yes,” Helen smiled, “in females the_ [ _ink sac_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ink_sac) _is hidden from view by a pair of white_ [ _nidamental glands_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nidamental_gland) _, which lie anterior to the gills.” She finally climbed on the bed and Janet quickly bent her knees and spread her legs in invitation.” There are also red-spotted accessory nidamental glands…. Both organs are associated with the eggs and have a large translucent_ [ _ovary_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ovary) _, situated towards the posterior of the visceral mass.”_

 _Helen knelt between her legs and spread the remaining lube on her fingers over Janet’s cream-coated folds and opening. Janet’s eyes slammed closed and she moaned aloud. Helen’s eyes fluttered closed at the sight of Janet writhing beneath her and the sounds she made and quickly suckled the fingers in her mouth, savoring the salt-sweet taste of lube and Janet alike. Sliding her hands beneath and up the creamy thighs, she stopped just behind the knee and lightly pushed, tilting Janet’s pelvis and fully revealing the engorged and glistening opening and inner labia,_

 _“Oh…” she breathed, lost for a moment in Janet’s beauty, “but the… uh, males do not, in fact, possess these organs,” she rasped, sounding breathless, “but instead have a large_ [ _testis_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Testis) _in place of the ovary and a spermatophoric gland and sac.” She teased Janet’s opening with the tip of the jelly toy, making her whimper. “In mature males, this sac may contain_ [ _spermatophores_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spermatophore) _, which he places inside the female's mantle during mating.”_

 _“Please…” Janet moaned._

 _“Shallow water species of the_[ _continental shelf_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Continental_shelf) _and_[ _epipelagic_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epipelagic) _and_[ _mesopelagic_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mesopelagic) _zones are characterized by the presence of_[ _hectocotyli_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hectocotyli),” _she continued, inserting only a third of the jelly toy and a keening sound escaped Janet’s throat, “specially modified arms used to fertilize the female's eggs.”_

 __

_“Jesus, Helen…” Janet squirmed and undulated wantonly in a vain attempt to swallow more of the toy in her hungry channel, “for god’s sake….”_

 __

_“Most deep sea squid lack hectocotyli,” she continued, placing her hands on either side of the petite form beneath, “and have longer_[penises](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penis) _….” She thrust on the word and Janet cried out, arching as the cool shaft suddenly filled her. “_[ _Ancistrocheiridae_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancistrocheiridae) _and_[ _Cranchiinae_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cranchiinae) _are exceptions.” She settled on top of her, wiggling her hips to ensure she had inserted the entire length then held it still. “_[ _Giant squid_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_squid) _of the genus Architeuthis,” she whispered into Janet’s soft hair, “are unusual in that they possess both a large_ penis _,” she quickly withdrew and thrust again on the word and smiled in satisfaction at Janet’s low answering moan, “and modified arm tips, although it is uncertain whether the latter are used for spermatophore transfer.” She nuzzled the soft locks and flicked the tip of her tongue in the beautifully sculpted ear. “_ Penis _elongation,” she thrust the toy again, “has been observed in the deep water species_[ _Onykia ingens_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onykia_ingens) _… when erect, the_ penis _…” Panting, she thrust the toy again and Janet cried out,_

 _“Goddamit Helen… FUCK ME!” The strangely erotic lecture on squid and the feel of Helen on top of her the shaft inside her was glorious, but she was desperate for Helen to get on with it._

 _“The_ penis _…” Helen pumped the cock again, “may be as long as the_ mantle _,” she thrust the cock again, “_ head _…” she withdrew and rammed back inside,” and_ arms combined _… and as such, deep water squid have the greatest known_ penis _length…” Her hips thrust the toy again and Janet clutched at her, ragged moans tearing from her as she gasped and her body writhed and undulated wildly beneath her, “relative to body size of all mobile animals… second in the entire animal kingdom only to certain sessile_[ _barnacles_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barnacle) _. ”_

 __

_Janet’s eyes squeezed shut and she cried out as Helen pumped the shaft in her depths. As she spoke, she wrapped her arms around Janet’s small shoulders and finally began to pump the jelly shaft in earnest, “_[ _Chtenopteryx si_ cula](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chtenopteryx_sicula)!” _she panted, “Lo_ li _go vul_ garis! _” She grunted, punctuating the syllables with each thrust and rammed the jelly dong in Janet’s depths. “Mesonycho_ teuthis _hamil_ toni _… and Bathyteuthis abyssi_ cola _!” She chanted in a guttural breathless moan while Janet whimpered and grunted and cried out in carnal satisfaction. “Grimaldi_ teuthis _bon_ plandi _! Histio_ teuthis reversa _and…_ Mastigoteuthis flammea!” _she shouted_ , “Onychoteuthis banksii _…_ Pterygioteuthis giardi _!”_

 _Janet wrapped her legs around Helen, bucking and undulating wildly and her head arched back on the pillow as she came, shouting and crying out as the orgasm shook her and her body shook rigidly even as it endeavored to accept the plunging toy as deeply as possible._

 _Helen’s toes dug into the mattress and she grunted loudly as she pressed into the convulsing form; her hips jerking in cadence with the waves of orgasm that swept over and through Janet as she jerked and trembled violently._

 _Minutes passed before Janet eased down and Helen stayed on her elbows, placing soft, breathless kisses on the damp hairline, “There now… how was that?” she whispered, still breathless, “Too dreary and… dull?”_

 

Janet smiled indulgently at the memory, _It certainly took me a while but I did manage an appropriate thank you…_ and gave a soft snort as she remembered how much pleasure she took in feasting mercilessly between Helen’s legs and making her come until she sobbed in surrender.

 

 _“Mmm,”_ Helen licked her lips and mumbled sleepily, “What’s so funny?”

 

“Not funny,” Janet corrected gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips, “enjoyable.”

 

Helen stretched and rolled on top of her, “What is?”

 

“Our love life…” Janet replied cheekily.

 

“Mmm…” Helen seemed to concur and placed her mouth over Janet’s.

 

Lips and tongues lazily entwined until Janet realized Helen was pulling her nightgown up and over her breasts, “Want me to take it off?” she murmured quietly.

 

Helen placed her lips back over Janet’s, and the muffled reply was lost in Janet’s sudden moan when Helen straddled her thigh and ground her burning open center on smooth skin. They continued to kiss even as Helen’s hand strayed to Janet’s breast and began to massage the taut flesh and pinch and twist the already hardened nipple.

 

 _“Inside me…”_ Janet whispered hoarsely, and plunged her tongue back into Helen’s mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned in carnal pleasure when Helen suckled the skilled organ.

 

Helen’s hips bucked and her thick creamy cum quickly coated Janet’s thigh as the room filled with their unique sexual scents and their moans and cries and sounds of wet frantic humping. Helen released the breast and roughly squeezed Janet’s mound before plunging first two then three fingers inside Janet’s burning center.

 

Janet’s body arched even as she bucked in wanton pleasure, _“Oh god…”_ she grunted, _“more, baby…”_ Her hands sought out Helen’s full breasts and she pinched and squeezed the nipples in cadence with the fingers that thrust inside her. _“Yes… yes…”_ she began to sob at the exquisite feel of Helen’s long digits ramming inside her, _“more… more… baby… fuck me… harder… hard, baby….”_

 

The erotic profanity inflamed Helen’s ardor and she grunted with effort as she pressed her undulating center harder on the trapped thigh between her legs and curling the fingers within, she frenziedly rubbed the pebbled patch and pressed the ball of her thumb hard into Janet’s rigid clitoris until Janet screamed in orgasm. Tears of joy squirted from Helen’s tightly closed eyes when she felt hot ejaculate squirt forcefully in her hand and she climaxed, surrendering utterly, moaning as her body violently convulsed.

 

Janet pressed her face against Helen’s neck and her arms and legs wrapped around her as she came, her shouts and cries eventually quieting until she sobbed quietly in Helen’s arms. _“Stay like this,”_ she begged, _“stay like this….”_

 

Helen sniffed shakily and rolled onto her side, her free arm holding Janet’s petite trembling form tightly against her, her fingers still buried inside, _“For as long as you want….”_ she whispered.

 

~

 

Will placed his breakfast on the table and took his seat, “So… how are you this morning?” He tried to keep the concern from his voice but Helen eyed him suspiciously,

 

“Right as rain…” she answered, trying to tamp down the sharpness in her tone.

 

Janet sighed and sat heavily at the table, “Fortunately we only have paperwork and lab reviews scheduled for today…” she smiled brightly at them, “so the both of you can stay close to home.”

 

“Yeah,” Will held up a hand in agreement and dragged the cloth napkin into his lap, “sounds great, considering the day we had… but for the record, Magnus,” he turned to her, “we did spend the entire day yesterday in the infirmary hooked up to fluids and you still look pretty pale and wiped out…”

 

“There’s a very good reason for that.” Helen shot back good-naturedly and cocked an eyebrow at Janet, who blushed and struggled not to choke on the forkful of scrambled egg in her mouth.

 

Will’s brows arched high on his forehead, “Okay, that definitely crossed the border into the land of TMI….” Janet shot a look of amused exasperation at Helen and he added, “I’m just saying I’m still pooped from our trip to the Gulf and I’m like a hundred and thirty years younger than you.”

 

“We spent the _entire day_ in the infirmary if you’ll recall,” Helen reminded him, “there was no point in _my_ staying any longer…” she caught Janet’s raised eyebrow and added, “Janet said as much…”

 

Will’s brow arched in mild surprise at Magnus’ deference to her spousal equivalent, _This Magnus is definitely different from the pre-Janet Magnus,_ “But _you_ drowned,” he reminded her, “ _I didn’t.”_

 

Janet’s egg-laden fork stopped in midair, “Excuse me?”

 

Magnus shot him a dark look but he nodded, “Oh yeah,” his expression was one of angelic innocence, “she didn’t tell you?” He salted his eggs, “before Magnus thought of jury-rigging the radio…” he took a small bite and spoke around the food in his mouth, “And before the sea scorpion made his appearance I noticed the air vents in the wall… and thought they may have also served as maintenance portals, you know… back in the day….” He scooped more egg into his mouth and chewed, “They were placed… in a repeating pattern…” he gestured one-handedly and Helen interjected,

 

“We were going to take the transponder from the helicopter, swim down to the portal and out to the surface and signal for help…”

 

“ _Magnus_ was going to take it out,” Will cut in, “I stayed behind because the supposedly docile squid hated my guts and kept trying to kill me.”

 

“Actually,” Helen cocked her head thoughtfully, “hindsight being twenty-twenty, I believe you were simply in the way of him trying to get at the sea scorpion each time he attacked…” she shrugged as well, “But that was before we knew we had a sea scorpion problem.”

Janet ate quietly, her head turning from Helen to Will and back again as they spoke, _Just relax…._ she reasoned with her growing ire, _neither was in any condition to flesh out the entire story yesterday_. She nibbled on a strip of bacon, _and Helen did fall asleep last night almost as soon as her head hit the pillow or she would have been able to tell me all this…._

  
“Right,” Will continued, “when we caught Mister Squidy we didn’t know a sea scorpion had stowed away in the chopper’s engine compartment...” he swallowed and picked up his coffee cup.

 

“It was the scorpion that shorted out the controls…” Helen offered and Will nodded,

 

“And made us crash in the first place,” he loaded up his fork with more scrambled egg, “and lose our diving gear.”

 

“Are we getting close the part where you drowned?” Janet asked rather pointedly.

 

Helen sighed, “I dove down to the portal but I was unable to pry open the vent with my fingers and when I used my knife there was a tremendous suction and my arm got sucked between the slats.”

 

“I could see she was in trouble so I dove down.” Will shrugged, shaking his head at the memory of how Magnus tried to push him away from the dangerous invisible force until she lost consciousness. “When the system finally purged, her arm pulled free…”

 

 _So that explains all the bruising on her right arm between her elbow and shoulder…._ Janet tried not to sigh aloud and Will continued,

 

“And I pulled her to the surface and Heimliched the water out of her lungs…” Having finished his eggs he scooped up some hash-browned potatoes and paused, _“You drowned, Magnus...”_ he said quietly, “so I’m just saying if I still feel pretty tired from our little adventure in the middle of the Gulf then it’s a fair bet you probably do too.”

 

“I’m fine.” Helen’s forced smile clearly signaled the end of the current course of the conversation and she turned to Janet, “Fortunately, _you_ knew where we were going and the bogus flight plan I filed kept our search private and you came to our rescue just in time.” She lightly buttered a slice of toast, “It was unfortunate we picked up the only natural enemy of the vampire squid…” she added, her tone conversational. “It was bad enough we lost such a fine specimen, but when we lost the scuba gear we lost our only means of escape since it was at least a seventy foot dive to the ocean floor and we were equally unequipped to scale the thirty feet or so of the smooth metal walls.”

 

“So with the squid and scorpion trying to kill each other we weren’t bored waiting for you to rescue us.” Will finished and leaned back, wiping his mouth with the napkin and set it atop his empty plate. “And you should have seen the beautiful arc and spin Magus put on the flare when she blew up the helicopter…”

 

Janet’s brow arched high enough to disappear beneath her bangs and Helen shrugged,

 

“We couldn’t get the scorpion off the helicopter so we had to sink it so they could finish their death match somewhere on the ocean floor.”

 

“So it didn’t sink by itself…” Janet sighed, cocking her head to one side, “you blew it up.”

 

“We dove beneath the surface when it exploded…” Helen added, sounding suddenly sheepish.

 

“Yeah,” Will grinned broadly, “it was _totally_ _Die Hard-cool_.”

 

“Yes,” Helen agreed, smiling, _“totally…”_ and leaned to place a chaste kiss on Janet’s lips as she rose from the table, “So I am more that fit for some boring catch-up in the lab today.”

 

~

 

Janet left Helen and Will in the lab so she could check in with Kate and Henry who were seeing to the needs of the sanctuary residents. The trio had finished feeding the residents in the special housing unit when their radios crackled to life,

 

 _“Janet… somebody!”_ Will shouted, “ _Magnus is down in the lab! Repeat, Magnus is down!”_

 

They sprinted for the stairs and Janet heard Bigfoot’s raspy voice over the radio,

 

 _“I’m on my way… ETA thirty seconds!”_

 

Not bothering with a gurney, Bigfoot simply carried Helen in his massive arms to the infirmary where Janet, Kate and Henry met them. He lay her on the nearest bed and Janet grabbed a stethoscope, jamming the ends in her ears and placed the diaphragm inside Helen’s silk blouse against her chest.

 

“It looked like she was dizzy for a second,” Will said, sounding breathless, “then she just went down.” He raised the rail on the hospital bed high enough for safety and clasped her wrist in his thumb and two fingers to take her pulse.

 

 _“Mmmfph…”_ Helen was groggy and she tried to pull weakly from Will’s grip. _“No…”_ she mumbled inarticulately.

 

“It’s okay, Magnus...” Will tried to comfort her but she continued to mumble and flail, weakly combative.

 

 _“Shhh…”_ Janet pulled the stethoscope from her ears and slung it around her neck, “Helen,” she soothed, “It’s okay…”

 

Helen quieted as soon as she heard the gentle commanding tone and felt the soft hands on her face, _“M’alrigh…”_ she mumbled.

 

‘Okay…” Janet fought the urge to roll her eyes, “let’s just see if your blood-work thinks so too.”

 

~

 

Janet stepped out of the shower and moved quietly, tiptoeing to the door even as she dried herself. Helen was still asleep in their bed and she tossed the towel over an empty rod on the rack to dry. Helen’s blood panel indicated she was still suffering from dehydration and exhaustion, her electrolytes were dangerously low, _And now she’s anemic…._ Janet thought worriedly. Unable to fully attribute the anemia to her near drowning and dehydration, Janet sternly ordered bedrest until she could draw another blood panel the following morning. _Can’t really draw any conclusions yet…_ she drew a deep breath and turned on the bidet, _Just relax for now…._ she quietly retrieved a vibrating bullet from their drawer of sex toys and returned to the bathroom.

 

Janet insisted Helen eat dinner in bed and after she removed the bed tray Helen had tried valiantly to initiate a session of lovemaking but Janet knew better and limited her to kissing and fondling until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, Helen was skilled at rousing Janet’s ardor so when the shower failed to cool the tingling fire between her legs she surrendered to it and sat on the bidet, content to let the warm water soothe her folds and center while she pressed the vibrating bullet against her still throbbing clitoris.

 

She sighed heavily and willed her body to relax, her center sinking further onto the warm stream of water that bubbled up from the bottom of the basin. Behind closed eyes, she summoned images of Helen making love to her; of the hotel room in Berlin, with the mirrored ceiling and walls where she was able to watch Helen thrust a double-ended dildo into her from several different angles until she could stand the sights and sounds no longer and she screamed and cried in climax. Janet bit her lip and pressed the bullet harder against her clit. _Oh Jesus,_ she moaned silently, _just a little more…._ She curled over the toy, making the stream of water pulse against her slightly open rear channel and she rubbed the small vibrator in a fury against her clit until she came. Her eyes squeezed tightly closed and grunting quietly, she shuddered violently with the force of her orgasm and ejaculated hotly into the basin. She rode the exquisite waves of pleasure until the convulsions began to ebb and drawing a shaky breath, pulled the still vibrating bullet from between her legs and shut it off. Panting, she reached back to shut off the water. _Oh my god…_ she thought and sighed audibly, _that’s better._

 

After cleaning the toy in the sink, she returned it to the drawer and crawled tiredly into bed. Sensing her presence, Helen immediately rolled toward the lithe nude form and mumbled inarticulately as she pulled Janet into her arms. Smiling, Janet pressed into the warmth and nuzzled the dark tresses, burrowing into the bedding and Helen’s side.

 

 _She’s alright for now,_ she thought tiredly, _we’ll check her again in the morning._

 

~

 

Helen was compliant enough the following morning when Janet served her breakfast in bed and informed her she was confining her to bedrest for a second day, but Janet was suspicious and as lunchtime approached, she decided to check in on her. She left her stethoscope slung around her neck when she left the lab and with the results of Helen’s latest blood work in hand, made her way to their bedroom. She knew the carpeted hall would muffle the sound of her high heels so she quickly unlocked and entered the bedroom from the door that connected from the hallway, taking Helen by surprise as she stared at the remote tablet on her lap,

 

 _“Helen…”_ she scowled, closing and locking the door behind her.

 

Helen tried to look innocent and held up her hands in surrender and exasperation, “You never said I couldn’t have Internet access…” she sounded slightly petulant, “and I am in bed.” she added, reaching to pull Janet down for a quick kiss. “I am adhering to my physician’s orders.”

 

“ _Mmm_ -my,” Janet pulled her lips free and sat up, “you are really laying it on thick.” She replied airily and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed the ends of the stethoscope in her ears and slipped the diaphragm inside Helen’s robe.

 

“I am trying to turn you on.” Helen said in a low silky voice.

 

“And succeeding as usual...” Janet sighed, smiling, “Now hush so I can hear.” She listened to the familiar heartbeat first with the diaphragm then her breath sounds with the bell before pulling the earpieces free.

 

“So?”

 

“At first I attributed the slight wet sounds to your being in the water so long…” Janet shrugged and lay on the bed next to her, “until Will told me you drowned.”

 

Helen shut down the tablet, “I am sorry Janet…”

 

Janet nodded, “It’s okay, I would’ve gotten it out of you if you hadn’t been so exhausted…” she looked her, “sitting up is helpful… and rest will also help resolve the wet sounds.” She shook her head in consternation and placed the lab results and stethoscope on the nightstand, “You could be in a lot worse shape…”

 

“You see?” Helen raised her hands palm up, “By your own reckoning my prognosis is excellent…”

 

“Alright,” Janet sighed, unconvinced, “Hungry?”

 

 “Famished,” Helen’s grin was feral, “so lock the doors so we can make love.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Would you mind sitting up and gripping the headboard?”

 

Janet arched an eyebrow at her, “Before or after lunch?”

 

Helen arched an eyebrow back at her in surprise, “Is it that late already?”

 

“So you’ve been online all morning.” Janet stated, rather asked. She watched a range of emotions sweep across Helen’s face, including embarrassment at being caught so easily and decided to let her off the hook, “All caught up on your email?”

 

Helen placed the remote tablet on the nightstand, “We did get a rather interesting request from some researchers in Croatia…”

 

“No kidding,” Janet smiled tolerantly when Helen rolled back and slid her arms around her, pulling her close, “are there reports of well-dressed abnormals in cravats walking around the streets of Zagreb?”

 

Helen snorted and pressed velvety lips against Janet’s, “No…” she grinned, “but they do have unicorns in one of their national parks.”

 

Janet laughed softly, “Well good for them…” her smile was genuine, “and?”

 

“They also have a rather annoying problem with smuggling and organized crime dating back to the Balkan Wars…”

 

“They also have quite a problem with kidnapping and assassinations.” Janet stated flatly, “What do they want from the Sanctuary?”

 

“They want us to round up their unicorns and move them to a safe haven and protect them from the black market…” Helen replied, “for starters.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

“We need to leave tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, so…” a quizzical expression briefly flashed across Janet’s features, “you were serious about the unicorns.”

 

“Of course…” Helen scoffed and repeated, “and we really do need to leave tomorrow for…”

 

Janet pressed her lips together briefly while she spoke then interrupted her, her tone sounding combative, “You mean _Henry and our friend_ need…”

 

 _“No,”_ Helen countered, “the unicorns would get one sniff of them and be gone.”

 

“Will and Kate then.”

 

“You and me.”

 

“Helen,” the smile faded from her lips, “you fainted yesterday.” Helen tried to speak but Janet continued, “You were disoriented when you finally regained consciousness and your blood panel from this morning came back still anemic and still has some screwy values I can’t figure out.”

 

Helen eyed the report over Janet’s shoulder but made no move to retrieve it, “I’m fine.”

 

“You’re _not_.” Janet’s eyes blazed into Helen’s and she lay back on the pillow,

 

“What?”

 

“I’m worried,” Janet said in a small voice, “your blood work has never looked like this before.”

 

“I’m just anemic from being in the water so many hours.” Helen scoffed.

 

“Or maybe time is finally catching up with you and your vampiric source blood. You weren’t born with that source blood Helen,” Janet quipped back, “you injected it. Why can’t Will and Kate go?”

 

“Well,” Helen sniffed, “Kate is rather lacking in the sensitivity required for such a capture and most of the legends indicate only a fair maid can tame a unicorn.” She pressed close to Janet, “That’s why I need you there.”

 

“I think those stories all refer to virgins, my love.” Janet finally surrendered and relaxed in the embrace, “So that disqualifies both of us.”

 

“I doubt it’s literally true….” Helen murmured softly, “Nonetheless, legends always come from somewhere,” she kissed her again, “they always contain some kernel of truth…” she kissed her again, “So we _must_ be the ones to go.”

 

“Fine,” Janet’s voice was equally soft but her tone was uncompromising, “as soon as your lung sounds are clear and you have an acceptable level of hemoglobin and your electrolytes improve… we’ll go.”

 

“Alright.” Helen’s expression turned wistful and Janet’s soft brown eyes looked deeply into suddenly pained blue,

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know what next Tuesday is?”

 

“Of course I do,” Janet stroked the downy cheek, “it’s Ashley’s birthday.”

 

“She would have loved going after unicorns.”

 

 “Oh please,” Janet snickered, “she’d think they were cool, but she’d have been desperate to get out of the tedious business of rounding them up unless there was butt-kicking involved and you know it.”

 

Helen finally smiled again, “True enough.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss me again…”

 

***

 

“Are you sure it’s out this far?” Kathleen tried not to shout over the sound of the engine and rotor blades.

 

“Should be,” Aeryn said calmly, “the signal from the sensor buoy is still pointing us in this direction.” She consulted the vast array of instruments on the military helicopter, “We’re coming up on the five hundred fifty mile point, so it should…”

 

“Oh, “Kathleen pointed out the windshield, “for heaven’s sake, right there, look!”

 

Aeryn smiled as she squinted at the small dot of land on the horizon, “Excellent,” she beamed, “only a few minutes more now.”

 

Cruising at an economic speed of one hundred fifty miles per hour, they had left the Marquesas Islands more than three and a half hours before and Kathleen had entertained herself by having Aeryn explain how to operate the specialized helmet and visor that controlled the computerized missile and machine gun programs.

 

She watched as they drew closer to the far-flung deserted island; _“Technology…”_ she muttered under her breath.

 

“What?”

 

Kathleen shook her head, “Nothing, I was just marveling at the miracles of modern technology… that we can actually track a GPS signal from a tag on a rare _Eretmochelys imbricata Bissa_ from so far away _.”_ She shook her head, “It’s rather amazing there are so many mysteries out there for us to find thanks to such a simple technique.” She snorted, “Although the technology itself is admittedly mind-numbingly complex.” __

Aeryn shrugged one-sidedly in agreement, “Good thing Marshall noticed the stationary signal from the Polynesian Sanctuary.”

 

“Again,” Kathleen nodded, “so simple; determining a stationary signal indicated our girl had finally stopped to dig out a nest on a beach somewhere and lay her eggs.”

 

“We should have beautiful weather,” Aeryn flashed a wide grin, “and we can always stay here in the Blackhawk if our tent can’t handle the nightly rain.”

 

When they arrived, Aeryn briefly circled the small island, targeting the stretch of beach where the rare sea turtle had laid her eggs before setting the modified special operations helicopter down in an equally small clearing within a hundred yards of the shoreline.

 

“This should be close enough…” she shut down the twin engines and checked the fuel gauge, “and we have more than enough to make it back.”

 

“And if we don’t?”

 

“I have some connections with the French Navy,” Aeryn assured her, “don’t worry.”

 

She had taken care to have the war machine stripped of its heavy cannons and door machine guns but left the computerized, visor-controlled machine guns and twin laser-guided Hellfire missiles in place on the stub wings even though their remote island was far from well-traveled shipping lanes, making the threat of pirates a remote possibility at best. With their gear bags slung over their shoulders, they trudged the short distance to their goal; the GPS target on Kathleen’s remote tablet that led them to the sea turtle’s nest.

 

“Uh… there…” Kathleen muttered, squinting at the screen as they made their way across the warm sand in the bright sun.

 

Aeryn waved the wand from the ultra-sound scanner she held in a small grid pattern over the sand, “Yep…” she agreed and knelt, “right _here_ in fact. This is picking up an image of quite a nice batch of eggs.”

 

Kathleen stowed the tablet in her gear bag, exchanging it for a small Union flag, “X marks the spot.” She inserted the flag into the sand to one side of the buried nest.

 

“Well,” Aeryn shut down the scanner, “if they’re anything like their more common cousins the Hawksbill Sea Turtles we’ll hopefully rescue around a hundred and forty eggs.”

 

Kathleen dusted off her hands, “And when they hatch in another month Marshall and his staff will be extremely busy getting all these babies big enough to survive in open water.”

 

“It’s nice to rescue a rare abnormal and only have to give it _temporary_ shelter in the sanctuary network.” Aeryn grinned, reaching for her hand, “It’s a nice change to be able to return them to the wild.”

 

“If only we could do that with all our residents.” Kathleen mused.

 

Their arms slung around each other’s waists, they tramped back over the sand and through a barrier of tropical flora to the helicopter. “This species was believed to be extinct,” Aeryn shrugged, “if they can make a public reappearance and a comeback they might actually survive in the wild this time since their shell isn’t particularly decorative or easy to preserve and the meat is inedible.”

 

Kathleen gave the slim waist a squeeze, “Plus the fact they ‘breathe fire’ when they’re not in the water…”

 

“Well, they can’t help it if their breath ignites when they belch.”

 

Kathleen snorted, “And yet we live in hope….”

 

“And in _pleasure_ ,” Aeryn’s voice turned sultry, “having a four day long holiday is well worth the trip out here.” She wagged her brows suggestively, making Kathleen laugh.

 

***

 

They stopped at Heathrow to refuel and pick up some operatives from the London sanctuary before Helen flew them to Zagreb. From there they piled into two inconspicuous older model SUV’s and drove to Gospic, where government officials from the military and nature conservation department met them. Fearing their search and round up of the elusive unicorns would take a week or longer, Janet asked for a combo horse trailer and camper and a visiting university professor from Oxford met them with a gooseneck trailer that attached to a ball connector in the middle of the bed of the large duel-rear-wheel pickup truck. Both women smiled their approval, grateful for his foresight since the gooseneck hitch and heavy-duty four-wheel drive vehicle would allow them greater off-road access. After getting the latest data about the unicorn sightings and locations they gave their thanks to the government officials and continued south, letting the two carloads of sanctuary operatives accompany them as far as the park’s north entrance where Helen insisted they set up their camp to wait for them so she and Janet could proceed alone.

 

Founded in the late 1940’s and named for its shallow basins; thousands of visitors came each year to see the cascading waterfalls and distinctively colored lakes of Plitvice Lakes National Park. The configuration of the mountainous terrain provided an abundance of water that supported a diversity of species and the complexity of the waterways provided not only a protected refuge, but kept unique species like the mysterious unicorn mostly fable. Over the decades tourists reporting distant encounters and fuzzy out of focus pictures left most naturalists and scientists deeply skeptical of the stories of unicorns living in the park and attributed the sightings as over-active imaginations and mistaken identity of antelope being the most generally accepted explanations.

 

“It’s a shame…” Janet remarked as she drove, “although I suppose it was bound to happen….”

 

“What?” Not willing to admit she was tired from piloting her private jet on the long flight to Croatia, Helen slumped in the seat next to her, content to take in the beautiful scenery and let Janet drive.

 

“That people would eventually discover horned horses lived deep in their beautiful park.” She gave a sad, one-sided shrug, “It would have been nice to just let them live out their lives here and let the tourists see them in their natural habitat.”

 

“And that probably would have been the newsworthy story of the day if it weren’t for the tremendous black market trade here.” Helen sighed, “At least it was a researcher that had the first real sighting of them and managed to keep the discovery a private matter.”

 

“The level of viciousness their black market organizations are known for is unbelievable…” Janet muttered and checked the side mirrors for the umpteenth time.

 

“Don’t worry,” Helen checked the side mirrors too, “our covert covey of sanctuary commandos aren’t far behind.”

 

“But they will be as we venture deeper in the park.”

 

“True,” Helen conceded, “but if they don’t keep their distance we’ll never be able to approach our quarry.” She took the small hand Janet rested on her leg and gave it a squeeze, “We’ll be fine.”

 

***

 

Once they had set up their tent near the line of palm trees Aeryn and Kathleen stripped naked and went for a swim in the warm turquoise water, both had clipped their ponytails up high, out of the water’s reach as they floated in the gentle waves.

 

“Oh yes…” Aeryn wrapped her arms and legs around Kathleen’s lanky form and placed an equally wet kiss in her mouth, “this was definitely worth all the long boring flights to get here.”

 

Kathleen snorted in amusement and thrust her tongue in Aeryn’s mouth, preventing further comment and both women grunted and moaned in pleasure as their tongues stroked and entwined the other. Kathleen became aware of Aeryn’s soft pubic hair grinding wetly against her mound and she moaned aloud,

 

“Oh yes…” she gasped,” we are going to have so much sex before we dig up those eggs….” She gripped Aeryn’s backside and pulled her tighter against her. “This water is so warm…”

 

Aeryn laughed and tilting her hips, bobbed slightly in the water when she pressed her opening into Kathleen’s softly furred mound, “And now it’s even warmer…” she husked in a low voice.

 

Kathleen moaned low in her throat when she felt Aeryn’s warm urine flow over her mound and down to her pounding center, “Oh god…” she grunted, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me…”

 

***

 

“Oh just leave me alone…” Bigfoot rasped exasperatedly and hurried down the hallway.

 

“Look...” Will persisted, following him, “I’m just saying you’ve been on edge lately and it’s… well…”

 

Bigfoot stopped, turning to him, “It’s what?” he asked, his tone challenging.

 

“It seems to be getting worse and I just want to ask if I should check you out…”

 

“Check me out?” Bigfoot husked menacingly.

 

“You know,” Will shoved his hands in his back pockets, “give you an exam or… you know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

Bigfoot rolled his eyes expressively and waved his hands in capitulation, “Oh alright already…” he rasped. Looking around he realized they were standing a few feet from Will’s bedroom door, “but I don’t want to say it out here.”

 

Will’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden surrender, “Oh, okay…” he nodded, “great, let’s uh...” Bigfoot quickly crossed to his bedroom door and stepped inside, “Yeah, let’s just go in my room.” He followed and shut the door behind him.

 

“I know I’m short-tempered,” Bigfoot sighed heavily and slumped, sitting heavily on Will’s bed, “It’s just that… my kind only mates every seven years and…” He shrugged helplessly, looking away.

 

“Oh…” Will parked his hands on his hips and nodded in sudden understanding, “so you’re cranky because you’ve got the seven year itch and there’re no females here…”

 

“Suitable for me to mate with…” he shrugged massive shoulders dejectedly, “let alone… allow me to…”

 

“Fill a need?” Will asked softly.

 

“I guess.” Bigfoot sighed, “So I’m sorry but I may be like this for a while.”

 

Will’s brows arched as he considered life in the sanctuary with a cranky and horny Sasquatch roaming the halls, “Yeah,” he nodded, “or you could do something about it.” Bigfoot looked at him inquiringly and he shrugged, “Well… why can’t you just… you know…” he gestured by pumping his fist near his crotch and Bigfoot shook his head.

 

“We’re not wired that way…” he looked down at his massive hands, “We need to have…” he struggled to find the words, “external stimuli… from someone else…”

 

“Porn can’t do it for you?” He watched as Bigfoot shook his head and he cocked his own thoughtfully to one side, considering the options. “Okay,” he nodded, “I get it look,” he sat down next to him, “as long as it’s just about you finding some release during this period I can help you out.” Bigfoot only stared at him and he continued, “We’re friends, right?” Bigfoot grunted his assent, not sure where the conversation was leading and Will drew a deep breath, “As long as it’s understood that I’m only helping you through this and we leave it at that… and we keep it _strictly_ between us… I can provide you with some direct…”

 

“What are you saying?” Bigfoot looked honestly perplexed.

 

“I can suck you off,” Will stated simply, “Would that give you some relief?”

 

“Uh...” Bigfoot willed the sudden tremendous pounding in his groin to slow down, “yes,” he rasped, “it would but…”

 

“But nothing,” Will rose and crossed the room to lock the door, “just let me help you, alright?”

 

Chuffing softly and shaking his head in wonder, Bigfoot stood and unbuttoned the fly on his pants. Will tried to affect nonchalance, but he could feel his own cock harden at the thought of finally being able to see the Big Guy in all his glory and he knelt in front of him.

 

“Are you gay?” Bigfoot asked as his enormous cock slowly emerged of its own accord from the open fly.

 

Will shrugged, “I’ve always considered myself omnisexual…” his eyes widened and his voice dropped to a whisper, _“but I’ve always enjoyed sucking cock.”_ Only partially erect, Bigfoot’s penis was quite large, and Will was suddenly afraid he would not be able to accommodate the entire length and girth. “Maybe you’d better sit down for this.” He muttered and scooted forward when Bigfoot shifted his large feet back uncomfortably and sat back down on the mattress. Will noted the musky animal smell when Bigfoot opened his pants but didn’t find the scent overpowering or off-putting. Relieved, he wrapped his hand around the enormous fleshy member and squeezed the head experimentally, feeling his cock become even harder in his pants when a large dollop of pre-cum emerged from the tip. _Oh my good god…_ he thought somewhat deliriously, _I always wondered what this would be like and now I’m gonna find out…._ He licked it away and moaned at the strong salty taste and thick heavy cream consistency.

 

Lapping at the head, he suckled it in his mouth, taking care to relax his jaw and began to suck more of the thick shaft into his mouth and down his throat. He breathed through his nose and bobbed his head in short stokes as he slowly forced more of the enormous phallus inside, realizing his jaws were being forced open wider as Bigfoot’s cock became fully erect and engorged with powerful simian blood. He closed his eyes, concentrating on relaxing his throat and suppressing the gag reflex when he felt Bigfoot’s giant hands on the back on his head as he slowly forced the giant erection down his throat.

 

It wasn’t until his straining lips touched softness he realized he was feeling fur rather than pubic hair and drew back far enough to take another breath through his nose before swallowing the length once again. Bigfoot watched in wonder, still stunned and amazed that he was sitting in Will’s bedroom with the entire length of his throbbing cock down the young man’s throat. Never in a million years would he have ever guessed he would ever allow a non-Meganthropus to touch him in this way, let alone Will, but the warm wet channel felt good, the tightness he felt around his giant member was exquisite and he marveled at the feel of Will’s soft hair in his rough hands. Tears squeezed from the corners of Will’s eyes and he knelt limply, passively on the floor as Bigfoot began to thrust and pump the entire length of his giant cock down his throat. With each withdrawal, Will took a breath through his nose and delighted in the feel of the shaft sliding over his stretched lips and tongue, and back down his throat. The sensation of being fully erect and inside Will’s mouth and thrusting down his throat made Bigfoot’s large furred testicles tingle and burn and he grunted softly, letting his eyes squeeze closed while he fantasized being inside a female of his own species.

 

Will fantasized he could feel Bigfoot’s cock reach his sternum and he closed his eyes as well, gripping his crotch and his own rock-hard erection straining in his jeans. He could feel the massive hands on the back of his head shake and prying his hands from his crotch, shoved them into Bigfoot’s fly and squeezed the giant fur-covered testicles. Bigfoot thrust his cock as deep into Will’s throat as he could and his body stiffened, suddenly still for a long moment until his balls rumbled in Will’s hands and he ejaculated. To Will it felt like heavy ropes of thick-set cream exploded in a violent gush down his throat and he forced himself to remain still and massaged the furred balls in his hands as they emptied into the giant shaft and down his throat and into his stomach.

 

Near tears, Bigfoot felt the semen explode from his testicles and rush down his cock in a violent, painful release. He felt lightheaded and fearing he might lose consciousness, he drew a ragged breath that transformed into a long soft groan. Breathless, he pushed Will’s mouth from his crotch and pulled his still engorged but flaccid penis free. Will reveled in the sensation as the giant cock pulled from his throat and mouth and let the edge of his teeth graze the head of Bigfoot’s cock when it pulled from his lips with an audible plopping noise. The simian-man uttered a sound that was half snicker half snort and Will drew the back of his hand across his mouth.

 

“Better?”

 

Bigfoot only nodded, slumped in exhaustion as he caught his breath. Will took a few breaths through his mouth and staring distantly, absently patted his stomach in wonder at the full sensation, _I have never swallowed so much cum in my life before._ He thought distractedly, wondering how much it actually amounted to. He rose stiffly from the floor and sat next to him on the bed. “Now…” He cleared his throat and licking his sore lips, briefly massaged his aching jaws with his fingers, regretful he couldn’t lie back and enjoy some afterglow with his large simian friend, “We can do this for as long as you need, okay?” He flexed his back and shoulders while he spoke, trying valiantly to ignore his still throbbing hard-on. “I just need you to keep this to yourself and do not tell _anyone_ that I’m doing this for you, alright?”

 

Bigfoot nodded, feeling better than he had in weeks, “Thank you Will, I promise…” he shrugged, “But what will you do now?”

 

Will’s eyebrows arched questioningly, “About what?”

 

“I can smell your arousal,” Bigfoot rasped quietly, emitting a soft chuffing noise as he sniffed the air, “Can I not return the favor?”

 

“Well,” Will shrugged one-sidedly, “I admit my dick is pretty hard right now but I’ll be honest, all those sharp teeth you have qualify as a real boner-shrinker.” He snorted good-naturedly, “Or I’d let you.”

 

Bigfoot shrugged too, “Then take your shirt off.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Go on…” he gestured and helped pull off the tee-shirt and pullover Will wore. Without speaking, he leaned back and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and Bigfoot tried not to stare as the young man’s erection sprang from his underwear. He placed a large hand on the smooth chest and pushed gently until Will lay back on the bed. Experimentally, he wrapped his fingers around the engorged shaft, impressed by the size of such a large turgid cock on such a slender young human and squeezed the tip between his thumb and forefinger. Will’s lips pressed into a thin line and he emitted a high-pitched keening sound from his lips.

 

Bigfoot watched in rapt concentration as a shinning white dollop of pre-cum emerged at the head and he wiped it with the ball of his thumb and licked it away. The shaggy brow rose high on his forehead at the salty sweet flavor, but Will’s ragged breathing drew him back to the task at hand and he softly palmed the young man’s hard on. Will gripped the bedspread beneath his hands in tight fists; the hand on his cock felt coarse and rough but the touch was gentle enough. Fully aware of the impending climax, he did nothing to prolong it and gasping, he gritted his teeth and his body jerked hard as Bigfoot squeezed and pulled on his straining cock and he came, ejaculating short squirts of cum on his chest.

 

 _“Oh… sweet Jesus….”_ he moaned breathlessly while Bigfoot maintained his soft ministrations and he continued to jerk and convulse, leaving his eyes closed as he eased down, enjoying the warm glow that suffused his body in post-release.

 

Bigfoot silently regarded the young man, watching intently as he came and enjoying the sight of his orgasm and how cum squirted from the hard cock he held. He continued to hold the shaft, feeling how it became soft as Will enjoyed the soft, slowing undulations. His head cocked to one side as he regarded the white and mostly hairless recumbent form for a long minute before leaning down to lick away the sticky semen on Will’s abdomen and chest.

 

Will’s eyebrows arched in surprise at the sensation of Bigfoot’s tongue on his skin, he could swear he felt a silky quality, as though the large muscled organ was covered in fur. When Bigfoot sat back up he followed suit, “Thanks...” he nodded, suddenly feeling awkward as he looked down at his flaccid member, “I really needed to do that.” Bigfoot only grunted in reply and he drew a deep breath, “Okay _so…_ ” he looked from Bigfoot’s large penis still dangling heavily and then noted how his own retreating penis now pointed jauntily toward the ceiling, “So here we are, just a couple of guys with our dicks hanging out.”

 

Bigfoot chuffed in response and stood, jogging his thick member back into his pants and closed the fly. “Well,” he nodded awkwardly, “Thanks again… Will.” He looked at him from beneath bushy brows, “And I promise to keep this strictly to myself.”

 

“Thanks.” Will nodded and the two shook hands, “And just so we’re clear, next time I’d like to try taking you up my ass.”

 

***

 

Janet was smiling as she slid the backpack from her shoulders and sat on the soft grass, resting her back against the large tree behind her. They were near the top of a gently rolling hill and Helen stood a few feet away, holding binoculars to her eyes as she surveyed the soft green pasture below them,

 

“I can’t wait to get a sample and finally discover what unicorn horns are made of.”

 

Janet said nothing, her smile widening as she wiggled her shoulders against the smooth tree trunk and rolled down the long sleeves of the khaki park-ranger shirt she wore. She had rolled them up to her elbows in the warm afternoon, but the sun was quickly disappearing over the mountainous horizon and she buttoned the cuffs against the rapidly cooling air. Park officials provided them with the shirts sporting the national park emblem patches, and since English was the second language of Croatia, their cover story, should they encounter any tourists, was they were visiting scientists from Oxford university, and Janet smiled again as she regarded their official park staff attire; of uniform khaki shirts, blue jeans and hiking boots.

 

“Most horns usually have a curved or [spiral](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiral) shape, often with ridges or fluting….” Helen continued as her eyes squinted into the binoculars, closely examining each speck on the valley floor below, “and consist of a covering of [keratin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keratin) and other [proteins](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Protein) surrounding a core of living [bone](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bone)...” Her voice faded briefly as she stopped on movement in some distant trees. “Ah…” she sounded disappointed, “deer or antelope…. True horns,” she continued, “are found mainly among the [ruminant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruminant) [artiodactyls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artiodactyl)… in the… pronghorn families… [Antilocapridae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antilocapridae) and [Bovidae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bovidae). However, in the case of our elusive unicorns… I am more inclined to expect their horn structure to be more like the pronghorn antelope, rather than the bovine species.”

 

“You’re prejudiced against cows.” Janet harrumphed playfully, “Admit it.”

 

Helen nearly dropped the binoculars and turned to Janet, her brows bouncing between a frown and a look of astonishment, making Janet laugh.

 

“See?” she pointed a finger at her and chuckled some more.

 

“I…” Helen sputtered, “I cannot believe you, _Janet Fraiser_ …” she slung the binoculars from around her neck and dropped them on the backpack she had discarded behind her. “You know perfectly well I hold all creatures in the highest regard…” She pulled Janet to her feet and kissed her soundly.

 

Janet’s eyes fluttered closed and she lingered in the delicious mouth before pulling away just far enough to murmur, “Of course you do, _Helen Magnus_ …” she grinned, “And you know perfectly well that I do enjoy teasing you during a lecture.”

 

“Hmm, “Helen looked sheepish, “I was lecturing wasn’t I?”

 

“It’s alright,” Janet pulled her down for another kiss, “I do enjoy them.”

 

“Mmm-yes,” Helen nibbled and licked at the delicate lips and darting tongue and grinned, “Especially during sex.”

 

“Yes…” Janet breathed in her mouth, “ _especially_ then….”

 

Her hands on the slender hips, Helen kissed her again and backed Janet against the trunk of a tree.

 

They kept their truck and camper/trailer parked in wooded cul-de-sacs and hiked through dense forests during the day, in search of secluded green pastures hiding their secretive quarry, and by night they mostly kept to the camper, making love off and on until the sun came up. Janet had to admit Helen looked to be in resplendent health and made love with great vigor. The beautiful park and relaxed pace they had set for themselves certainly seemed to agree with them both, and Janet found herself grateful she had agreed to release Helen from her bedrest so they could come to Croatia and look for unicorns.

 

Helen’s hands began to roam hotly over her body and Janet moaned with increasing ardor, “Oh please...” she groaned, “ _Please_ can we go back to the camper now?” Her fingers stroked with increasing frenzy through dark locks and she opened her eyes, “It’s getting dark...” she added, sounding hopeful.

 

 _“In a minute…”_ Helen rasped, one hand on the back of Janet’s head, guiding her back to her mouth while the other massaged a breast through the khaki cotton shirt.

 

Janet moaned and surrendered utterly; she held Helen’s mouth against hers and noisily suckled the thrusting tongue, her eyes squeezing closed when she felt Helen’s hands unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

 

 _“Oh god… yes…”_ she moaned, _“yes…”_ she hissed, a keening sound issuing from her throat when Helen slid her hand inside her jeans and panties and gripped her mound. She pulled her hands from Helen’s face and slid them down her neck and onto her breasts. She rubbed and palmed and squeezed the covered globes, teasing Helen’s nipples into hardness while Helen stroked her fingers between her throbbing, sodden folds and thrust them inside.

 

Janet arched against her and cried out, gripping Helens’ breasts. Helen responded by pressing ever closer and wantonly they ground and writhed against each other with abandon in tandem with Helen’s madly pumping fingers and clit-stoking thumb.

 

 _“Uhn-nugh!”_ Janet grunted and strained in her grasp, _“Fuck me, baby…”_ she rasped, _“I love it when you f-fuck… m-m-me!”_ She pressed close into Helen’s neck and cried out, her body shaking and convulsing uncontrollably as she came, squirting hot ejaculate into Helen’s sodden hand.

 

Helen suddenly felt breathless, watching and hearing and feeling Janet come; her mouth watered and her center pounded with hot liquid need and panting, she leaned her free hand on the trunk over Janet’s head for support while the waves of pleasure slowed in the petite form. She gently extracted her fingers from Janet’s center, her eyes narrowing when Janet whimpered, “Sorry…” she apologized, “too rough?”

 

“I like it rough.” Janet rasped and licking her lips, pulled her panties and jeans back over her hips.

 

“Not if I hurt you.” Helen countered and licked her fingers and palm, letting her eyelids flutter closed as she savored the taste of Janet’s sex.

 

“You never hurt me.” Janet assured her, licking some of her own cum from Helen’s hand and kissed her. “Now assume the position...” she ordered, pushing Helen until they changed places and she stood with her back against the tree trunk.

 

She unbuttoned and unzipped Helen’s jeans and Helen helped push them down to her knees. She knelt between her legs and pressed her nose into the dark blond thatch. _“See?”_ she husked quietly, _“I knew you’d be wet and ready for me.”_ Her mouth watered at the slight of the engorged inner labia that extended beyond the crease and pressing her thumbs on either side, she parted the outer labia and lifted them, exposing Helen’s already erect bulbous clitoris and opened the florid inner folds like a flower. _“Beautiful…”_ she rasped. She suckled and laved the wide clit with her lips and tongue and Helen moaned aloud.

 

 _“Oh my dear god…”_ Helen groaned. Leaning her weight against the tree trunk, she spread her booted feet further on the grass and stroked the soft blond-highlighted hair between trembling fingers. Her breath labored, she regarded the darkening plain below them and pressed Janet’s feasting mouth even harder between her legs. _“Please my darling…”_ she begged, _“more…”_

 

Janet complied and stroking her fingers inside dripping folds, thrust two in her center.

 

 _“Nugh.. ugh…”_ Helen gasped, _“more…”_

 

Janet added a third finger and curled them within, stroking the pebbled patch when Helen began to undulate against her mouth and fingers,

 

 _“M-m-more….”_ she demanded.

 

Janet added a fourth finger and pumped the digits with greater vigor, hoping Helen found them to be enough, but even though creamy cum coated her thrusting fingers and ran down over her hand and between Helen’s legs she begged for more,

 

 _“More,”_ she pleaded in a tiny voice as she rode Janet’s fingers, humping and undulating in concert with the pumping digits, _“god please more…”_ she wailed softly and still holding the back of Janet’s head with one hand, grabbed the thrusting hand by the wrist with the other and rammed it deep inside her body.

 

Janet’s eyes opened wide and she hurried to fold her invading hand into a fist. Helen gasped and moaned aloud, her eyes squeezed shut and her legs trembled at the sudden sensation of fullness in her body. Janet kept her hand still and softly suckled Helen’s large clit. She wanted to stop, worried Helen was in pain and just too stubborn to admit it. Her entire body trembled and shook, even the hand that gripped Janet’s wrist shook uncontrollably and Janet waited for her body to relax around her fist.

 

Breathless, Helen panted and gasped as she held the small elegant hand inside her depths and a long minute passed before she murmured in a tight whisper, _“Now…”_ she rasped. Moving her hands to stroke the soft hair, she forced her eyes open so she could watch the bobbing head between her legs and began undulating against Janet’s mouth. A small keening whimper escaped her when Janet slid her feasting lips down and tongued and suckled her straining folds and opening.

 

When Janet’s tongue detected a fresh flood of thick salty cream emerging around her wrist she began to pump her fist, slowly increasing the power of her thrusts with the increase of Helens’ lubrication.

 

 _“Please…”_ Helen whimpered, _“oh please… Janet… please finish me….”_ She pulled Janet’s lips back over her straining clit and Janet suckled the large organ and twisted the fist within, rubbing her g-spot with the extended knuckle on her thumb. Helen gasped at the new intense sensations and cried out as she came. Her gasps and cries punctuating her orgasm as she rigidly convulsed and ejaculated into Janet’s waiting mouth.

 

Janet pumped and fed noisily; she knew she could make Helen come harder if she hummed and moaned into Helen’s flesh and she closed her eyes and smiled when she heard Helen’s desperate grunts and sobs of release and felt her vagina balloon around her wrist.

 

Panting and moaning aloud, Helen’s body could take no more and her knees buckled. Janet released the clit she held between her teeth and slid her free hand around Helen’s body as she slumped sideways onto the soft grass.

 

 _“Easy now…”_ Janet cooed softly, concerned that she not hurt her. She relaxed her fist and laved the slowly retreating tissue, finally letting her hand open as she slowly pulled it from Helen’s puffy opening, watching her intently for signs of pain.

 

Helen immediately pulled Janet’s hand back between her legs and held it there, wanting to prolong the contact, _“Dear God…”_ she panted, and peered at Janet’s with red-rimmed eyes, _“I love you so much… Janet Fraiser…”_

 

Janet chuckled softly and burying her nose into the blond thatch one more time, kissed the soft curls before turning her smiling face to her, “Alright?”

 

“Always…” Helen smiled somewhat tremulously.

 

“You know,” Janet crawled up her still heaving body, “we really need to save fisting for the camper where I can grab the lu...” She stopped abruptly when she heard a soft nicker some distance behind them in the dense trees, dark in the twilight; _“Did you hear that?”_ she whispered, barely audible.

 

Helen nodded and both women remained perfectly still, only their arching brows indicating surprise when they heard a soft whiny and the unmistakable sound of quietly retreating hoof beats. When the sounds began to fade both women fumbled hastily with their clothes and yanked night vision goggles from their backpacks. Without a word, they tried to hurry as quietly as possible in pursuit and Janet nearly ran into Helen’s back when she stopped at the edge of the tree line. Helen fumbled behind her and grasping Janet’s hand in her left, pulled her around in front of her and pointed with the right down the sloping hillside. Janet held her breath as she adjusted the zoom on her goggles; in the greenish cast of the infrared field of view, she could clearly see five white adult horses and one yearling. All walked at a seemingly leisurely pace down the gentle rolling hill to the small valley floor below and when one mare swung her head around to look back in Helen and Janet’s direction both women gasped softly at the equine profile and the single large, pointed spiraling horn projecting from the forehead.

 

 _“Dear god…”_ Helen whispered, _“_ Not _like antelope… or nyala….”_

 

They watched, frozen, as the group sauntered, unconcerned, across the short expanse of the valley floor and disappeared into the far trees.

 

“Oh my god,” Janet shook her head, “I guess I _have_ to believe in unicorns now…” she sighed, clicking off and removing the goggles.

 

Helen chuckled softly and followed suit. “Indeed,” she turned back to where they had dropped their backpacks, “now all we have to figure out is how we’re going to get them into our horse trailer.”

 

Janet shook her head, following her, “Well, for our own sake I hope not _all_ the legends about them are true…” and caught Helen’s questioning look, “if they are and only virgins can capture and tame a unicorn _we’re screwed_ …” she shrugged, making Helen sputter in muffled laughter.

 

***

 

 _“Oh… oh, god…”_ Kathleen moaned, _“Y-y-yes…”_ she grunted with each thrust of the large dildo in her depths and spread her legs further on the large beach towel. Aeryn lay between her legs and pumped the strap-on shaft with gusto, sucking hard on the nipple in her mouth as she dug her toes and knees into the sand through the warm material.

 

 _The sun feels so good…_ Kathleen thought distantly as Aeryn fucked her, and she gripped the towel in her hands as she felt the orgasm on rapid approach; “A lit… little m-m-more… ba-baby… _nugh._ ” She grunted and shouted when Aeryn bit down on the nipple in her mouth and slightly changing the angle of her hips, pumped the cock pounding in Kathleen’s depths to rub forcefully against her g-spot. Kathleen’s back arched in a bow and her legs straightened on the towel and she shook and trembled rigidly as she came, crying out as hot ejaculate squirted loudly onto the harness Aeryn wore.

 

Aeryn continued to thrust but let go of the nipple in her mouth so she could watch Kathleen come. She gritted her teeth and rammed the dildo deep and hard, laughing when she felt and heard the hot splash of cum squirting on her mound and froze, her body trembling rigidly. Grunting, she undulated her hips again, this time pumping the dildo at a slower, gentler pace, riding the waves of Kathleen’s orgasm as she eased down.

 

Kathleen’s shouts and cries slowed to low groans and sighs until she finally relaxed on the warm towel once again. Breathless, they panted for long minutes, not speaking and only looked at one another when Kathleen finally licked her dry lips, _“I could lie here… on the beach… like this… with you inside me… all day…”_ she husked, _“and all night.”_

 

Aeryn grinned and placed a soft kiss on her still heaving breastbone, “We’d have quite a sunburn by nightfall.” She rose onto her knees and watching Kathleen’s face, pulled the cock from her depths, feeling her clit stiffen when she grunted and moaned and the fair features twisted in momentary pleasure/pain. She flopped back onto the towel and her eyebrows arched in surprise when Kathleen immediately rolled onto her knees and began loosening the buckles on the harness. Smiling, Aeryn helpfully raised her backside and Kathleen slid the strap-on down her legs and off. She watched with rapt attention as Kathleen crawled into the harness and pulled it up her long legs and over her hips. When she pulled the straps tight, Aeryn pushed her lover onto her back and kneeling between her legs, placed the end of the dildo in her mouth. She looked coyly up the length of Kathleen’s heaving abdomen and breasts and licked the cream-coated head. The taste of Kathleen’s sex made her mouth water and forgetting her desire to tease the lanky woman beneath her, she began licking away the creamy salt sweet ambrosia in earnest.

 

Kathleen’s eyes grew dark; her pupils widely dilating in the bright sunshine as she watched Aeryn avidly lick her cum from the shaft and concentrated on remaining perfectly still, afraid to move lest she interrupt her. When Aeryn had cleaned the dildo she slowed her ministrations, taking a moment to lick her lips and savor the taste of creamy cum on her tongue. When she opened her eyes she looked back up Kathleen’s heaving form and a feral smile spread across her features. Locking blue on blue, she mouthed the head of the phallus and bobbing her head, worked the length of the cock down her throat.

 

Kathleen moaned low in her chest, Aeryn had learned how to deep throat weeks before, she had knelt at Kathleen’s feet while she wore a strap-on and said,

 

 _“I’ve never wanted to do this with anyone else, my love.” she had husked, “Women in my past have sucked my cock but when I went down on them I only ever ate them out….” She had wrapped her arms around Kathleen’s thighs and rubbed the side of her face on the jelly dong that dangled between her legs, “I always wore the strap-on… they never did.”_

 

They spent the night making love and Aeryn learned to suppress her gag reflex, and when the sun rose the next morning Kathleen had breathlessly congratulated her on being an expert fellator. Kathleen watched as Aeryn’s eyes fluttered closed and she swallowed the dildo again and again until her pounding center could take no more and she pulled her mouth from the saliva-slick member and scooting up the towel, she straddled Kathleen’s hips and held the cock erect as she lowered her hungry dripping opening onto the shaft. Her whimper was lost to the sound of the waves lapping on the shore and Kathleen panted aloud, her eyes locked on the dildo that disappeared in Aeryn’s body. When she began to rock and grind on the toy, Kathleen pushed herself into a sitting position so she could wrap her arms around the slender form. Aeryn clasped Kathleen’s face in her hands and they rocked together on the warm sand.

 

 _“I… I l-love… nugh… huh-having… you in-inside muh-me...”_ Aeryn whispered, grunting softly.

 

 _“I love you… Aeryn Sun.”_ Kathleen husked and placed a tender kiss on her lips. They kissed and sighed as they rocked together, their bodies caressed by the warm sun and gentle ocean breeze.

 

 _“I love you…”_ Aeryn murmured, smiling against her lips, _“I love ha-having you between my legs…”_ She suddenly pulled the taller woman in her arms to one side and rolled Kathleen on top of her. “And I love it when you _fuck_ me good and hard….”

 

Kathleen snickered, grinning widely and swept her tongue across Aeryn’s open mouth, “And I love indulging you…” Flexing the smooth muscles, she buried the shaft deep, watching as Aeryn cried out and arched on the towel. “Like that?” she asked, her voice the soul of innocence.

 

 _“Oh my god, yes…”_ Aeryn panted, grunting, _“just… j-just like that.”_

 

Her arms still wrapped around her, Kathleen gripped the slim shoulders and digging her knees and toes into the sand through the towel, began to pump the shaft with increasing vigor until Aeryn’s cries for more became shouts of release. Her body arched rigidly as she came; her hips convulsing, still meeting Kathleen’s thrusts, stroke for stroke, seemingly of their own accord.

 

Kathleen cried out as she drove the phallus hard into Aeryn’s body, _“Yes!”_ she cried, _“Come hard while I fuck you!”_ she growled, knowing the shouts and growls of profanity would make Aeryn come even harder.

 

Aeryn bucked and writhed on the towel, shouting and crying out as her body convulsed and shook rigidly. Kathleen drove the dildo as deep and as hard as she could and shouted in triumph when she felt and heard ejaculate squirt loudly from Aeryn’s urethral opening. Their unrestrained shouts and cries overwhelmed Aeryn and she began to cry, wrapping her arms and legs around Kathleen’s undulating form and sobbed as her body continued to shudder and convulse.

 

Kathleen lay her weight on Aeryn’s trembling form and willed her body to relax, feeling her muscles quiver and shake in protest. Long minutes passed as Aeryn eased down from the massive climax and Kathleen caught her breath.

 

 _“Doesn’t it feel good…”_ Aeryn husked, _“to lie between a woman’s legs and fuck her so hard she screams when she comes?”_

 

***

 

He had just read the same sentence in his psychiatric journal for the eighth time when he heard the soft knock on his bedroom door. He rose to answer and was surprised to see Bigfoot.

 

“Will?” he chuffed quietly under his breath.

 

Will nodded in understanding, “Hey,” he greeted him and opened his door wide, “come on in.”

 

Bigfoot stepped inside and shut and locked the door, “Will,” he began in his characteristically gruff voice, “I…”

 

“Decided to take me up on my offer?” Already barefoot, Will pulled the t-shirt he wore off over his head and tossed it onto a chair as he padded over to his nightstand, where he retrieved a tube of lubricant and tossed it on the bed.

 

“Uh… yeah.” Bigfoot answered, watching him and chuffing softly.

 

“Okay.” Will nodded, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pushed them and his briefs to the floor and stepped out of them.

 

Bigfoot watched wordlessly, struck again by how white and hairless Will’s body was. He stood awkwardly when Will stood close and groped the simian-man’s crotch,

 

“Well,” Will shrugged, “you’re already pretty hard,” he said conversationally as he knelt and freed the enormous erection from the heavy sweatpants, “but I’ll bet you get harder.” His mouth was watering at the sight of the thick member he could barely wrap his hand around and licked away the thick dollop of pre-cum that oozed from the thick slit in the head. He could feel his glans harden at the strong musky tangy taste and he quickly mouthed the head and closed his eyes in concentration as he worked to swallow the length.

 

Bigfoot hissed and felt his toes curl in the thick carpet, _“Will…”_ he rasped, _“I’ve been like this all day so I won’t…”_

 

Will suddenly pulled the cock from this throat and mouth; slurping when it passed his sucking lips, “Well then…” he grinned and stood, “let’s do this.” He walked to the bed and climbed onto the mattress, kneeling on all fours; he presented his backside to his friend and held out the bottle of lubricant, “You may have to use a lot of this,” he felt himself blush, “I’ve never had anyone as big as you inside me before.”

 

Bigfoot grunted in understanding and took the bottle from him, “Tell me if you can’t take it and I’ll pull out.”

 

Will nodded, facing front, “Oh I’ll let you know if I can’t…” he smiled, feeling his balls tighten in both arousal and fear. “Squeeze in as much as you can then coat your cock too.” he said, willing his heart to pound at a slower rate. He had spent the previous nights beating off to fantasies of the big guy fucking him in his ass but doubted the sensitive Meganthropus would actually take him up on his offer. Bigfoot’s enormous cock fascinated him, he had replayed the experience of deep-throating him over and over in his head all day, driving himself to distraction until he finally had to leave his paperwork and lock himself in the bathroom where he masturbated to the memory of feeling the big guy’s balls empty down the giant phallus and down his throat.

 

Bigfoot licked his too dry lips and chuffed anxiously as he flipped open the cap on the bottle of lube, looking from it to Will’s slightly open puckered opening. “Uh… Will? I don’t think…”

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” Will said with more confidence than he felt, “Just go slow, lube up a finger and work that in there first.”

 

Bigfoot shrugged and drizzled some of the cool liquid on a thick forefinger. Touching the tip inside Will’s rectum was electric, and he felt his balls tighten when the young man moaned quietly.

 

“I thought you couldn’t wait.” Will chided softly, “Come on… all the way in.” Bigfoot slid the entire length of his large digit inside and Will felt his cock grow harder where it dangled between his legs. “Aw _fuck…”_ he groaned, “yeah, like that.” He closed his eyes at the sweet sensation, “now move it around…” he instructed, “I need you to loosen me up, move the lube around in there as deep as you _ca-cannnnugh!”_ he panted as Bigfoot slowly rotated his finger inside his tight walls. _“Nugh…”_ he moaned, breathless, and rested his forehead on his folded forearms, “N-n-now try to pour in as much lube as you can.” His body trembled and he felt a lump of fear rise in his throat as he realized how much this could hurt.

 

Bigfoot slowly withdrew his finger and curiously sniffed the digit, feeling his cock and balls tighten, he hissed in anticipation and placing two thick fingers on either side of the glistening hole, spread Will’s opening even further and poured almost a third of the liquid lubricant inside.

 

Will panted audibly as he struggled to relax and let the cool lube slide as far inside as it could go. _“Okay now…”_ his voice shook and he swallowed, breathing in through his nose, _“just work the head inside….”_

 

Bigfoot drizzled more lube on his bulging erection then capped the bottle and threw it on the bed, unsure his huge throbbing hard-on could wait. He guided the tip into the comparatively small opening and pushed the head inside; Will moaned at the intrusion but felt no discomfort.

 

 _“Okay…”_ he muttered, breathless, “now just push in… work it in… nice and slow.” His eyes squeezed shut and he gripped the bedspread in both fists.

 

Bigfoot watched in awe as he worked his cock in Will’s rectum, amazed such a small opening could stretch so far, although the skin looked stretched beyond capacity, “Should I pull out?” he asked.

 

Veins stood out on Will’s neck and forehead; it hurt but he also felt tremendous arousal and he shook his head and rose onto all fours again so Bigfoot could push in at a straighter angle, _“No!”_ he assured him; “Keep going….” Bigfoot slowly worked the length of his enormous hard-on inside Will’s trembling backside and he took care to stop every time he heard the young man whimper.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” he asked again, “I could just try to come now.”

 

“No…” Will shook his head and attempted a conversational tone, “I lost my hard-on, but I saw that comin’. Push it in the rest of the way then work it in and out so you can spread the lube inside.” His eyes opened wide when he felt the huge cock filling him and he smiled when he felt his body suddenly relax and accept the enormous intruder. _“Oh god, yes…”_ he moaned low in his chest, “Just like that… that’s what I was waiting for.”

 

Bigfoot’s cock felt trapped and painfully confined in the tight channel, but he also felt exquisite pleasure and he chuffed in rising feral eagerness. When Will’s clenching inner walls suddenly relaxed he emitted a guttural moan deep in his broad chest and began slowly pumping his gigantic member in and out of Will’s backside.

 _“Oh jesusfuckingmaryandjoseph…”_ Will whimpered, _“yes… just like that now. Just fuck me big guy…”_ he hissed. It felt as though he was being fucked with a ramrod and a delirious smile spread across his features as he moved, on all fours, to meet every slow thrust, listening to the wet liquid sounds coming from the giant cock sliding in and out his ass. “Oh yeah, Biggie,” he groaned, “you can fuck me hard now…” he grunted, “hard… fast… whatever.” His voice dropped to a whisper, _“Just fuck me till you come inside my asshole… I want to feel you come inside me as hard and as much as you can.”_

 

Will’s words made the room spin and Bigfoot gripped the slender man’s hips in his large hands and he began to pump his cock in earnest. His nostrils flared and he bared his teeth at the sight of lube squirting out of Will’s anus, around his thrusting lube-coated cock and he admired the play of muscles beneath the creamy white skin off Will’s back. But when he finally closed his eyes, he fantasized it was a female of his own species he rammed and buried his shaft into.

 

Will’s vocalizations were involuntary; every time the big guy slammed his cock inside he either grunted aloud or cried out, shouting as he fantasized Bigfoot’s long cock was ramming the length of his body, and unconsciously he opened his lips in an O shape as he imagined the tip, dripping thick musky cum, extruding from this mouth with each thrust.

 

Bigfoot could feel his body tremble as his animalistic resolve slowly surrendered to the massive approaching orgasm. He forced his eyes open and with a roar, flipped Will effortlessly onto his back and grabbed his thighs, pushing his knees to either side of his chest and continued to pump his cock inside.

 

Will had cried out in surprise when Bigfoot flipped him over, and his eyes opened wide when he realized the giant shaft was still buried in his depths. _“Come on…”_ he begged, _“come on big guy,”_ he rasped, _“let it go….”_

Snarling, Bigfoot suddenly knelt on the bed, ramming inside Will as hard and as far as he could go, making the slender man slide across the bed, and on all fours he came, semen thundering down his shaft and Will’s eyes slammed shut when he felt his insides fill with a single, seemingly endless explosion of heavy ropy semen.

 

Bigfoot shuddered and quaked as he came, feeling his balls convulse as they emptied into Will’s body and he roared his release. The room tilted at wild angles and his vision darkened and he swayed over Will’s form, low whimpering simian noises issuing from his throat as he eased down.

 

Minutes passed and Will lay boneless on the bed, wondering if the big guy was going to lose consciousness and collapse on top of him. _“Big guy?”_ he called softly, _“You okay?”_

 

Bigfoot nodded, chuffing breathlessly, _“I’m okay.”_ He finally looked at him, “You?”

 

“I am...” Will chuckled softly, “I really am.”

 

Bigfoot chuffed again and pushed himself upright. Pulling his now flaccid member from Will’s body, his nose twitched at the smell of his expelled seed and Will’s rich earthy scent. He pulled the tip free with a loud plop and stood, looking uncertain and slightly hunched, his hands held close together, looking to Will like an oversized version of Cornelius in _Planet of the Apes_ ,

 

“What?”

 

Bigfoot shrugged and pointed with a hooked finger, “Would it be alight if I…”

 

“Really?” Will’s brow rose high on his forehead, “Uh, yeah… sure.” He scooted to the edge of the mattress and pulling his bent legs back to either side of his chest, gestured with his chin, “Go ahead… it’s called felching.”

 

Bigfoot’s shaggy eyebrows bounced up and down on his forehead as he memorized the new word. Forgetting his flaccid cocking dangling between his legs, he knelt next to the bed and placed his thumbs on either side of Will’s rectum, holding open the stretched and glistening red puffy hole. Sniffing and grunting softly, his vision blurred slightly and he licked his lips hungrily when he saw the first of his thick cum emerge.

 

Will held his bent legs just behind the knee and his fingers gripped the flesh when Bigfoot’s silky tongue touched his stretched and bruised opening. His eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lower lip at the soft, soothing ministrations. The hard-on that had evaporated while he was being penetrated slowly returned, and a small smile tugged at his lips, _“Oh yeah…”_ he breathed, _“that feels good….”_

 

Bigfoot cocked his head to one side as he licked and lapped delicately. It was the first time he had ever tasted his own semen and he noted the difference in flavor and texture compared to Will’s. As he continued to lave; he licked away the sweet-tasting shining lubricant and as his hunger and enthusiasm grew, he began sucking at the stretched hole and stuck his tongue inside, eager to taste more of his semen and he grunted in approval when he drew out more of Will’s earthy taste and smell.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Will rasped, hic cock had grown so hard it bounced rigidly over his stomach, the bulging purple head pointed at his face, leaking at the tip and he longed to come. _“Oh god… big guy…”_ he begged.

 

“Hmmm?” Bigfoot looked up from his place between the young man’s legs and his gaze fell on the straining cock.

 

Will sat up and wrapping his hands around his thighs, bent over his burning erection, _“Help me blow myself…”_ he rasped, _“Push down on my head…”_ He had learned to auto-fellate while dating a yoga instructor in college, the young man had helped him increase his flexibility so he could bend low enough to take his own shaft in his mouth and Bigfoot obeyed, watching closely as he placed a large hand on the back of Will’s head. He pushed gently, his eyes growing wide as Will’s hard cock disappeared in his mouth. He watched, transfixed as his hand followed a rhythm Will set, and without realizing he was doing so, Bigfoot knelt one knee on the bed beside him and pressed his large flaccid cock against Will’s cheek.

 

Will moaned and turned into the carnal embrace, enjoying the soft rubbery feel of the heavy limp shaft and he sat up. Palming his cock, he pulled Bigfoot’s slowly waking phallus alongside and began rubbing and sliding the length along his dripping cock and straining balls until he arched back on the bed and climaxed. With both hands he squeezed both cocks together and Bigfoot helpfully squeezed Will’s balls, making a high-pitched keening noise issue from his throat when he came, squirting cum on his smooth chest.

 

The room tilted and darkened at the edges and he laughed aloud when he finally felt his senses returning to him, “Jesus,” he grinned, still breathless, “that was amazing, thanks.”

 

Bigfoot chuffed in reply and stood, “I’m sorry,” he shrugged apologetically, “I’m hard again.”

 

Will noted the half-erect giant penis and snorted, still grinning, “It’s alright,” he assured him, “I can take care of that.”

 

“You sure?” Bigfoot asked, sounding skeptical.

 

“Sure,” Will crawled stiffly off the bed and onto his knees on the floor, “I’m already covered in my own jizz,” he shrugged, “might as well take a face shot too.”

 

***

 

Aeryn sniffed and opened one eye, smiling softy when she realized her nose was pressed into Kathleen’s bare mound she had shaved that morning and she nuzzled the soft white skin before tucking the tip of her nose inside the pudendal cleft. She loved that they often napped inverted and woke with the other’s nipple or labia in their mouths; she could feel Kathleen’s breath on her own, neatly trimmed mound and she sighed softly. They spent their holiday wandering the beach, hand in hand, talking about their lives in the sanctuary and making plans for the future. They had shed their clothes when they arrived on the deserted island and stayed that way, taking care to retire to their tent to escape the damaging sun and heat of the day and when it wasn’t raining, spent the warm nights on the beach on a towel, alternately sleeping and making love until the sun rose.

 

Pulling gently, Aeryn parted the outer labia with the tips of two fingers and flicked at the tender flesh with the tip of her tongue. Kathleen’s scent always made her mouth water and she swallowed in anticipation as she nuzzled the tender flesh and flicked her tongued inside. Licking softly at the fleshy clitoral hood, she smiled when Kathleen moaned softly and trailing her tongue down between the thickening folds, fingered the cream that seeped from her opening into her mouth.

 

 _“Oh God… Aeryn…”_ Kathleen arched into the embrace and yawned hugely into Aeryn’s mound, biting softly and graced her with a sleepy, impish grin when Aeryn moaned into her flesh. “I do love waking up with you.”

 

Aeryn smiled back, her heart filled to bursting at Kathleen’s beauty, “Come on…” she rose onto an elbow and gave the shapely rump a hearty slap, “Let’s go for a walk so I can relieve myself.”

 

“Need the shovel?”

 

“Not me.” Aeryn ginned. Smiling broadly, Kathleen held out her hand and Aeryn hauled her to her feet. They left their tent and wandered along the tree line.

 

While Aeryn shaved between her legs that morning, Kathleen remarked they might as well claim the deserted island as their own since they had certainly dug enough scat holes to establish ownership of a kind, making Aeryn laugh. Indeed, they had been inseparable; they emptied their bladders and bowels together and bathed each other in the warm waves, each rousing the other’s ardor when they fingered the other’s rear channel clean.

 

 _Locked in a tight embrace after a session of lovemaking under the moon Kathleen had asked, “Do you need any alone time? I know we’re only here for a few days but if…”_

 _Aeryn had shaken her head emphatically, “Not me.” she stated without hesitation, “We spend enough time apart while we’re working in the sanctuary… I have every expectation that the memories from this trip will sustain me when I miss you after we get back.”_

 

There were many fallen palm trees and smooth boulders along their by now, well-traveled path and Aeryn stopped and squatted against one tree trunk, “This looks virgin enough.” she quipped, positioning herself over an indentation in the sand and spreading her legs, emptied her bladder.

 

Kathleen felt her own full bladder pressing against her g-spot and licking her lips, stepped close so Aeryn could hold onto her strong legs for support. She planted her feet shoulder-width apart in front of her and Aeryn grasped the outer slope of her thighs, just below her hips,

 

“Thank you…” she sighed and leaned her forehead against the soft denuded mound, “You know,” she grunted softly, squeezing the last of the urine from her, “We should take off as soon as we box up our turtle eggs in the morning. You can help me with the pre-flight but it’ll still take more than an hour.” She mouthed the fleshy mound playfully, “I was thinking after we drop off our little charges we could spend the weekend at a little Tahitian resort I’ve heard about.”

 

“ _Another_ holiday?” Kathleen’s brows arched high when Aeryn stood, “Do you think we can really get away with another weekend?”

 

“Just another thirty-six hours of rest, food and sex.” she assured her as Kathleen sat in the spot she had just vacated and squatted, _“Really...”_ she added breathily then sighed, her gaze fixed between Kathleen’s legs.

 

Kathleen noted the change in tone and direction of their conversation and she spread her knees open wide and using her fingers, held open her inner labia, fully exposing herself.

 

 _“Ah…”_ Aeryn’s eyes became half-lidded and tucking the tip of her middle finger between her folds, she openly fondled herself, rubbing her clitoris that had begun to twitch demandingly beneath its hood. She watched urine spill from Kathleen’s urethra and she felt her nipples grow hard as Kathleen endeavored to empty her bladder completely, closing her eyes as she squeezed the last of the fluid from her body. “Time for another romp…” she grinned, “Stay there a minute.” She walked over to a large alocasia that grew large leathery leaves and pulled one from the plant by the thick stalk. “I’ve seen you eyeing these every time we come over here to relieve ourselves,” she walked back to her and held out a hand to help her up, “it’s time we tried one, don’t you think?”

 

Color rose in Kathleen’s cheeks, from both embarrassment and arousal, “Why it would be my pleasure, Doctor Sun.” she said silkily and took the offered hand.

 

“I believe it will pleasure us both, Doctor Clayton…” Aeryn’s voice was just as silky as she turned her to face a palm tree. Bending slightly at the waist, Kathleen had just placed her hands on the trunk over her head for support and spread her feet shoulder-width apart when Aeryn slapped her backside with the leaf end. “This stalk makes a convenient handle...” she noted mostly to herself as she gauged the balance of the organic paddle and struck Kathleen’s rump again, the half-lidded quality returning to her eyes when Kathleen moaned aloud.

 

Kathleen arched into the slap of the leathery frond, embracing the pleasurable sting with every blow. She cried out and Aeryn hit her harder, making her beg for more until the leaf broke off the stalk. She panted and slumped against the trunk, enjoying the sting and burn on her backside and the feel of creamy arousal that slid from her center and down her inner thighs.

 

Aeryn’s color was high and she was breathless as she inspected the end of the stalk, “Stand...” she murmured and as soon as Kathleen straightened against the tree again she struck her across the back with the stalk, wielding it like a hose.

 

 _“Oh god yes…”_ Kathleen’s eyes squeezed shut, _“Yes, keep going.”_ she grunted and moaned as Aeryn struck her. The blows thudded heavily on her back and she felt her clit tighten within her fluttering folds. She loved being paddled and flogged and whipped, but this sensation was like being beaten or flogged with a hose and she made a mental note to look for something similar when they got home.

 

Aeryn’s arm stretched back and she flogged Kathleen’s back and red backside with the stalk for several more blows then stopped, “Just one last modification,” she said, pulling at the frayed end of the stalk she pulled away strips of it until she had thinned it to a serviceable whip. “This particular species has some medicinal properties to it similar to Aloe Vera.” she said, her tone casual as she drew her arm back and struck Kathleen across the back, making her cry out and leaving a distinct red stripe on her flesh.

 

 _“YES!”_ Kathleen’s head rocked back on her shoulders and Aeryn struck her three more times, feeling her erogenous zones throb and prickle with intense heat at Kathleen’s unrestrained shouts and cries of pleasure. When she stopped Kathleen turned and grabbed her by the hand, _“Oh god, Aeryn,”_ she begged, pulling her over to a smooth boulder they already had sex on, “please, baby I need you inside me…” She lay, half-reclined on the smooth stone and pulled Aeryn’s hand between her legs, _“right now, please….”_

 

Aeryn was happy to oblige and tossing the stalk aside, knelt between her legs, her expression turning soft when her fingers met the hot wealth of creamy cum that flooded the florid opening.

 

 _“Aeryn…”_ Kathleen urged her, begging, _“Aeryn….”_

 

Aeryn plunged three fingers inside, watching Kathleen arch on the stone; she quickly added a fourth finger and her eyes locked on the creamy lubricant that oozed around her plunging fingers. Kathleen seemed close to tears and steeling herself, Aeryn folded her thumb into her palm and pressing her fingers together into a point, plunged her hand deep inside Kathleen’s center, feeling and hearing the pop as she pushed past the inner ring of muscles and folded her hand into a fist.

 

Kathleen shouted, her body trembling at the welcome intrusion, _“Oh god…”_ she panted, _“that’s it.”_

 

“Lie back now...” Aeryn stoked the soft hairless mound with her free hand, “Lie back.” Kathleen struggled to breathe normally and relax on the hard stone surface. _“Squeeze your nipples,”_ Aeryn instructed, _“and hold on.”_

 

Kathleen obeyed, pinching them between her thumb and forefingers she looked down her body and deeply into Aeryn’s eyes, _“Fuck me…”_ she begged, _“fuck me baby.”_ Widely dilated pupils locked on each other and Aeryn began twisting and pumping her fist. She searched the depths of her lover’s soul until the deep sensations in Kathleen’s body made her eyes slam shut and tears squirt from the corners.

 

“Keep squeezing...” she reminded her and with her free hand, began rubbing and pinching and squeezing Kathleen’s erect purpling clitoris that strained from beneath its puffy florid hood.

 

Kathleen cried out and squeezed and twisted and pulled at her rock-hard nipples, _“OH GOD I’M GONNA’…”_ she cried, _“I’M GONNA COME!”_

 

“Let go of your nipples.” Aeryn said calmly and quickly placed her burning hot tongue against Kathleen’s urethral opening and suckled hard. Kathleen obeyed and when the blood rushed back into the burning points, the blazing sensations of pleasure and pain was overwhelming and she screamed and ejaculated. Aeryn was unprepared for the force of her explosion and she choked when her mouth and throat filled with an enormous rush of the light sugary cum. She coughed and sputtered but she hung on and swallowed as fast as she could while Kathleen rigidly trembled and convulsed with the force of her orgasm, her screams turning into sobs, and she wept as her body continued to writhe in the fading waves of tormenting pleasure.

 

Aeryn continued to feed on the sugary spurts, slowing her laving tongue as Kathleen’s orgasm faded. Reluctant to pull her mouth away, she softly laved the length between her embedded cum-soaked wrist and her fingers that held Kathleen’s exposed clit. She relaxed her fist, letting it open slightly inside Kathleen’s body and she softly gripped the hairless mound in her other hand and looked up with tears in her eyes, “You are so beautiful when you come, my Lady Greystoke…” she murmured, her voice breaking, _“so beautiful.”_

 

Kathleen lay on the boulder, utterly spent but she placed a hand over the one that held her mound and managed, _“You let me… you help me to come so hard… so hard…”_ More tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and she chuckled and sniffed, “you make me feel so free, so completely and utterly yours, Aeryn Sun.” She lay her head back on the rock and sniffed, collecting herself, “You know…” she snorted in amusement, “exotic sea turtle eggs aside, all we’ve really done here is eat, sleep and have sex.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Aeryn agreed, _“cracking holiday…”_

 

***

 

They spent the night asleep in each other’s arms, waking occasionally to nuzzle and fondle one another until the sun rose. After checking in with their backup of London sanctuary operatives that camped near the park’s entrance, they spent the day hiking a perimeter of only a few hundred yards from their trailer, looking for their elusive unicorns and stopping occasionally to have a nap or nibble on a piece of fruit or each other in the shade. They sat at the edge of the tree line, in the same spot of the sighting the night before and watched the sun set.

 

“Helen?” Janet sat between her legs, her back pressed against Helen’s front.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Janet turned in the circle of her arms and pressed her lips into the nape of Helens’ neck. “I can’t believe how much I’ve enjoyed our time here together,” she said simply, “thank you.”

 

“If only we could do nothing but look for unicorns and make love for the next month.” Helen agreed, smiling down at her and tilting the tender features toward her lips, kissed her gently.

 

“We might have to if we can’t figure out a way to lure them into our horse trailer.” Janet grinned. She adored going on hunts for abnormals alone with Helen, and while Helen called them, “hunts” or “investigations”, Janet always privately referred to them as sexcations, since there was little else to do during the long boring stretches while they waited for their quarry to appear.

 

“I mean it,” Janet’s grin widened, “I love that you want to spend so much time alone with me.”

 

Helen looked perplexed, “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Janet’s grin became lop-sided, “Because, my love,” she stroked a finger along the elegant jawline, “Do you know how many couples take separate vacations? How many can’t wait to leave for work in the morning…”

 

“They’re either ill-suited for each other or simply don’t know what they’re missing.” Helen muttered and kissed Janet again.

 

The embrace deepened and pushing gently, Helen lay her back on the soft grass. She draped a leg possessively over Janet’s and began kissing her in earnest, her hand roaming hotly over the suddenly trembling form, _“Let’s try it again…”_ she husked.

 

 _“Butmmmph…”_ Janet mumbled indistinctly, “it’s getting dark….”

 

 _“Exactly…”_ Helen’s lips returned to Janet’s mouth.

 

 _“Mmm?”_ Janet asked absently, lost in the increasingly heated caress.

 

“We may have drawn them close last night with your scent…” she mumbled, sweeping her tongue hotly in Janet’s mouth, “maybe we can do it again…” While she spoke, her free hand worked to unbutton and unzip Janet’s jeans.

 

 _“Uhnugh…”_ Janet gasped, pulling Helen down to her mouth, _“okammmph…”_

 

“If they are anything like their more common equine cousins…” While Helen spoke she gripped and massaged Janet’s jean-clad mound in her hand, smiling when Janet moaned and arched into the caress, “Then their sense of smell is more powerful than their eyesight...”

 

Janet wanted to tell her to shut up and kiss her but decided sucking her tongue in her mouth worked just as well.

 

Helen relented, thrusting her tongue in Janet’s hungry mouth and dueled with the slightly smaller but just as skilled organ within. She worked her hand inside the open jeans and slid beneath the soft cotton panties.

 

Janet grunted, whimpered and moaned into Helen’s mouth while she roughly rubbed and massaged her mound and slid questing fingers between ever-slickening folds. Helen stroked her length without mercy and pulled her mouth from Janet’s so she could give full voice to her rapidly escalating ardor.

 

 _“That’s it…”_ Helen rasped, _“Let me feel all your cum…”_ Janet writhed and cried out beneath her, _“feel it flowing from you…”_ she pressed close on top of the smaller form and whispered, _“Let me_ hear _it when I slide into you…”_ she murmured hotly and slid three fingers deep inside Janet’s body, making her moan loud and long. Helen’s eyelids fluttered closed at the sounds Janet produced from deep in her chest and the sounds of wet from between her legs. Janet squeezed tightly around Helen’s thrusting fingers and both women groaned. Helen pumped her fingers in the liquid heat and felt her own hot flood inside her jeans. Unconsciously, she undulated on Janet’s hip, humping as she moaned and thrust within, _“You make me so wet…”_ she husked, _“Come with me inside you…”_ she rasped, _“come as hard as you can…”_

 

Janet’s body arched stiffly, her back bowing off the ground and emitting soft urgent grunts, she came in hard jerking spurts in Helen’s palm, _“Oh guh… oh god… oh… oh…”_ she grunted, gripping Helen’s shirt in tight fists. Throwing back her head, she cried out and let the convulsions shake her petite frame ragdoll-like while Helen coaxed the massive climax from her.

 

Helen’s eyes closed in bliss and she sank onto the trembling jerking form, “That’s it…” she soothed, “just like that.” She slowed her thrusting fingers, curling them as she withdrew and used all four to scoop as much of the creamy cum and clear ejaculate from soaking folds then closed it into a soft fist as she withdrew from Janet’s panties and jeans. She licked the precious nectar while Janet sank onto the cooling grass beneath, panting and enjoying the small aftershocks of pleasure that quaked through her.

 

Helen breathed on her fingers as she licked them clean, her head cocking to one side as she turned her focus from the sounds of their lovemaking to the sounds around them. She blew softly on her hand, peering surreptitiously from beneath long lashes and into the surrounding trees. Solicitously, she re-buttoned and zipped Janet’s jeans and hauled her gently to her feet.

 

 _“Oh not yet…”_ Janet moaned, _“Helen…”_ she begged, _“wait…”_

 

Helen pulled her into her arms and pressed her lips into soft hair, _“We have company….”_ she whispered.

 

Janet’s brow arched in exhausted surprise and she clung to her limply, _“So what do we do now?”_

 

Tucking her close beneath her arm, Helen turned and walked in the direction of their trailer, “ _We use your scent to lure them into our horse trailer...”_ she breathed, her voice barely audible. She let her other hand dangle at her side and she gently waved the fingers that had been inside Janet, _“We left the back open… all we have to do is open the containers of apples and oats and timothy hay…”_

 

They walked at a casual pace, both straining to hear the soft hoof beats following behind, _“I can’t believe it...”_ Janet mumbled.

 

 _“Well,”_ Helen tried to sound casual but Janet knew she was smiling wickedly, _“your climax was particularly powerful.”_ She kept her voice low as they stepped around and over low bushes and brambles, _“And I believe I have, as it is colloquially referred to, ‘creamed my jeans’…”_

 

Janet snickered and squeezed the arm draped around Helen’s waist, _“So I still have that affect on you, huh?”_

 

 _“Always…”_ Helen squeezed back, _“I’d bet we are trailing an impressively thick cloud of powerful pheromones that’s making them keep pace just behind us.”_

 

As they neared the trailer Janet whispered, _“So what’s the plan?”_

 

 _“Let’s just walk straight in and open the containers as quickly as possible then duck out the escape hatch on the side and pray they come in.”_

 

The interior of the horse trailer was dark and hand in hand, they walked confidently up the ramp and fumbled in the dark recesses for the covered plastic buckets. After peeling off the lids Janet felt in the dark for Helen and pulling on a belt loop, walked them back toward the side door. They snuck out and tiptoed down the metal steps and Helen took great pains to silently close and lock the door behind them. Pressed against the metal side of the trailer, they could hear the quiet vocalizations; a soft young sounding whinny of alarm and mature nickering of reassurance and held their breath when they heard the sound of hooves on the wooden ramp. Helen counted the five adults and yearling that visited them the night before and Janet crossed her fingers and closed her eyes, listening intently as the small band of curious unicorns walked cautiously up the ramp and inside the horse trailer. They hurried, as quietly as possible, to close and lock the doors then Janet flipped the switch to raise the ramp and lock it into place against the closed doors.

 

 _“We got the entire group…”_ Janet flipped the cover down over the ramp switch and patted it in triumph.

 

 _“Come on….”_ Helen took her by the hand and ran for the connected camper.

 

 _“What are you doing?”_ Janet whispered, _“Shouldn’t we be leaving?”_

 

 _“Listen to them…”_ Helen whispered back, practically dragging her inside, _“can’t you hear them?”_

 

The unicorns were clearly frightened at being locked inside the trailer and Janet could hear the nervous vocalizations and stamping hooves escalate along with their rising anxiety.

 

“We have to calm them down before they hurt either themselves or each other.” Helen pulled the door closed and hurried to the small dining area and slid onto the bench seat and flipped down the cover from the small grated window that connected camper to horse trailer. She held the fingers that had been inside Janet and after quickly suckling each one, held them up to the window and began blowing across the three glistening digits.

 

Janet watched her for a long moment before she whispered, _“And you think that will work?”_ Helen continued to blow gently and Janet’s brows arched high on her forehead when one of the unicorns approached the grate and she clearly saw a white muzzle press close, the nostrils flaring at the lingering scent of her sex on Helen’s fingers. _“Unbelievable…”_ she breathed.

 

 _“That’s it…”_ Helen cooed and turned to her, “Come here…” she quickly slid off the seat and pulled Janet forward, “Right,” she urged her onto the seat and pushed the petite form across the cushion and up to the grate, “we have their attention now, horses exchange breath in greeting… so do that with them while I get ready….”

 

“Alright…” Janet rolled onto her knees and leaning her palms on the metal wall for support, blew softly into the wide nostrils, smiling when she saw the other muzzles pushing and jockeying for access to the small twelve-inch square window. _“So do I do this while you drive us back_? _”_ she asked quietly.

 

“No….” Helen rummaged in one their bags for their Realdoe, a double dildo made of medical grade silicone. She grabbed the toy and a tube of lubricant and tossed both on the small dining table. She quickly unbuttoned her khaki shirt and jeans, pushing them and her panties down far enough for her to insert the bulbous end in her center. Her mouth watered when the musky scent rose from the sticky, sodden crotch of her panties and she swallowed audibly. Her lips pressed in a thin line as she concentrated on making sure the toy was nestled as deep as it would go, faltering for a moment when she pulled her jeans up over her backside and caught sight of the realistic-looking erection merging from between her legs, the tip pointing towards Janet’s backside. She slid back onto her knees on the bench seat and pressed close against Janet’s smaller, kneeling frame, “We have to make sure they accept us…” Her eyelids fluttered closed as her inner walls clenched the toy inside and her clit hardened in carnal anticipation. She slid her hands around Janet’s back and cupped her breasts through her khaki shirt.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Janet’s eyes slammed shut in sudden arousal and understanding, _“and this is how we’ll calm them down for the drive back?”_ she asked, her voice faint as she felt Helen’s hands slid from her breasts down to unbutton and unzip her jeans.

 

“Yes.” Helen replied, pushing her jeans and panties down to her knees. She slid her hands under the shirt and pushing the bra up and off her breasts, she gripped the already taut round globes in her hands, squeezing the nipples. She inched closer until her body molded perfectly against Janet’s and her grin turned feral when Janet felt the dildo pressing into her from behind and moaned low in her chest.

 

 _“Oh god…”_ Janet whimpered, “ _This_ is how we’re going to bond with them?” she pressed her forehead against the smooth metal frame of the grated window and panted, “We’re having sex?”

 

 _“Yessss…”_ Helen sighed, moving against her she rubbed her cock against Janet’s perineum, making her moan and whimper, “with pheromones… it makes a kind of ironic sense that… men… in ages past…” As she spoke she sat up, smoothing her hands over the smooth skin of Janet’s back and down over her soft backside, “seeking to dominate and suppress the natural sexual power of women…” She teased Janet’s cum-filled opening with the head of the veined dong, her widely dilated pupils shining darkly at Janet’s breathless moans. “Would create a myth about virgins and unicorns specifically designed to mislead…”

 

 _“Helen…”_ Janet whimpered, spreading her knees and arching her backside provocatively, _“Please baby… please_ fuck _me while you lecture….”_

 

Helen grinned, “Lube?”

 

 _“No…”_ Janet gasped, “can’t you see how wet I am?”

 

It felt to Helen as though the camper tilted suddenly when she looked with half-lidded eyes down at the cream that threatened to drip from the tip of her shaft, _“Dear god…”_ she rasped, breathless, _“I can…”_ she whispered, _“I can see it…”_ She slid the entire length of her forefinger inside, _“I can feel it.”_ she assured her while Janet arched and cried out, squirming against the intruding digit. _“Smell it…”_ she murmured while her finger swirled in the creamy depths. _“Taste it.”_ She pulled the finger free and quickly slipped it in her mouth, quickly licking and sucking it clean, her eyelids fluttering closed again at the exquisite delicate flavor of Janet’s cum.

 

 _“God… Helen….”_ Janet husked, “Helen _please….”_

 

Helen flipped the cap on the lubricant and quickly drizzled some on the thick shaft. She spread Janet open with greedy fingers and slid the tip of the thick member inside, _“Remember…”_ she rasped quietly, _“it’s the calming pheromones in our cum that’s…”_ Helen’s eyes slammed shut when the bulb buried inside her slammed against her g-spot and she cried out. Pushing against the wall, Janet impaled herself on the cock and both women groaned aloud in pleasure as the double-ended toy rocked in their depths.

 

Panting, Helen licked her lips and grabbing the slim hips, thrust into Janet, rocking her hips forward and buried the dildo even deeper in her body.

 

Janet gasped, _“Oh, yes…”_ she moaned, adding silently, _God, finally!_

 

Forgetting the unicorns for the moment, Helen’s gaze fixed on the small form kneeling in front of her and adjusting her grip on the narrow hips began to thrust the dildo more rhythmically, and reveled in the sounds of woman and unicorn. She moaned and whimpered as she watched the life-like phallus that felt so much like her own erectile tissue rising from her depths, pump inside Janet’s dripping center.

 

 _My clit is so hard…._ Janet thought deliriously and grunting, panted heavily on the grate, exchanging human breath for equine as both species chuffed on inhale and exhale. The shaft pumping inside felt heavy and liquid and the satisfying sensations of deep fullness made her features contort in ecstatic beauty and softly amused barks of joy escaped her even as she grunted with every thrust inside her body.

 

Helen listened to the wet sounds she created as she pounded the shaft, the sounds of breath…. _Sounds of sex…_ she mused distantly, _sounds of breath… of life._ She watched with half-lidded eyes as the textured shaft, colored to match her own skin, slid in and out of Janet’s florid center and continued her favorite fantasy; that the cock was her own. They had used this toy on each other many times during their current abnormal hunt; Helen loved to pretend the cock was Janet’s when she fellated her, and she loved it even more when she wore the double dong and fantasized that her clitoris had grown big enough to take Janet in this way. The sensation of the bulb moving inside her own center combined with the sights and sounds of their lovemaking and she could feel her wide clit grow harder where it rubbed on the top ridges of the phallus and she bent low over Janet and leaned a hand on the wall next to hers.

 

A high-pitched keening sound escaped Janet’s lips when the shaft pounding inside her changed angle, _“OH GOD!”_ she cried, _“Uhn! Uhn, oh! Oh yes, Helen!”_ she begged incoherently.

 

Helen slid the hand on the wall over Janet’s and threaded their fingers together. Still ramming the dong, she slid her left hand around and under and between Janet’s shaking legs, making her cry out when she rubbed the small, straining clit.

 

Tears squeezed from Janet’s tightly closed eyes and she sobbed, _“Yes! Oh god, yes!”_ She squeezed the fingers she held, _“H-Helen!”_ she gasped, nearing the edge, _“Heh-Helen!”_

 

Tears squeezed from the corners of Helen’s eyes and she grunted and groaned as she pumped the cock and rubbed Janet’s clit hard, making her scream. Her body shook rigidly as the orgasm exploded and Helen felt ejaculate wetly gush from between her legs in long, loud spurts and she convulsed rigidly as she came, great sobs breaking from her when the fingers she pressed between Janet’s folds were flooded in Janet’s hot cum and ejaculate.

 

Janet’s eyes slammed closed and she bared her teeth as her body strained in release, the rough waves of pleasure making her feel absurdly powerful and she undulated wildly against the thrusting cock, loudly slamming her backside into Helen’s pelvis. When the great crashing waves began to subside, Helen released her grip on Janet’s clit and slid the hand upwards until she could massage a breast, coating it in her juices, _“There… now…”_ she managed, panting, _“See? They’re calm now.”_

 

Janet nodded, oblivious to the unicorns, _“I believe you…”_ she rasped, making Helen chuckle, still breathless.

 

Steeling herself, Helen pulled cramped fingers from Janet’s and pulled the dildo from her body, moaning softly when the bulb moved pleasurably inside her already over-stimulated inner walls and the ridges rubbed without mercy on her post-coital, burning clit. Janet whimpered and groaned as the dong pulled from her and they both slumped tiredly on the bench.

 

“So...” Helen peered blearily at the quiet grated opening and nodded, “I think we can… reasonably conclude that we have both calmed…” she panted, “and bonded with our unicorns and can transport them without… worrying about them hurting themselves… in there.”

 

“Uh huh…” Janet agreed, not really listening; the sight of Helen sitting next to her with such a realistic-looking penile erection, rising from between her legs and coated with her own cum made her inner folds flutter with renewed arousal. While Helen spoke she had kicked off her hiking boots and socks and wiggled out of her jeans and underwear, discarding all under the table.

 

“When we’ve…” Helen sighed, exhaling heavily, “when we have sufficiently recovered…”

 

Janet suddenly crawled over her lap and straddling the dildo, closed her eyes and moaned softly as she lowered her still engorged, cum-soaked opening onto the shaft. A small noise escaped Helen’s throat and she grasped the small hips once again, “You’re _kidding_ me…” She looked at her in exhausted awe, “You want to go again?”

 

Janet rocked her hips on the shaft, _“Oh yes…”_ she whispered, and pulled the khaki shirt and her bra over her head and tossed both on the floor, “the unicorns can wait while we produce a little more pheromones for them to relax to on the way home.” She cupped her breasts in offering and Helen readily took an erect nipple in her mouth and suckled loudly. She rocked and bucked and ground on the shaft, and when Helen once again fondled her clit she pulled the feasting mouth from her breast, _“Kiss me...”_ she husked and they devoured one another.

 

This time Janet reveled in the feeling of connection the cock buried in her body provided and Helen felt the bulb press against her g-spot hard enough to make her clit strain to the point of implosion. Seated in the nook, her hips bucked upwards as Janet ground down on the phallus and her cries downed out Janet’s low moans. _I am inside her…._ Helen’s mind reeled, fully invested in the fantasy; _Dear god I feel it!_ As the mutual orgasm approached, they moved wantonly as one body and they panted and grunted softly in each other’s mouths when they came, crying softly, again, at the transcendent connection that overwhelmed their senses and left them trembling and tearful in each other’s arms.

 

***

 

 _“Aeryn…”_ Kathleen panted, looking down her heaving length and into Aeryn’s dark widely dilated eyes. She lay on her back on the floor of the helicopter and Aeryn stood on the strut, leaning in the wide-open doorway and between Kathleen’s widely spread legs. _“Oh Aeryn puh-please…”_ she begged. Aeryn pinched both her nipples hard while she thrust her tongue deep inside the hungry channel.

 

Aeryn had used a strap-on on her from behind that morning and wildly fingered her rear channel with a saliva-slick digit while she pumped the dong hard in her center, making Kathleen cry out, _Oh god fuck me, Aeryn! Fuck my ass!_ And Aeryn did, she pulled the long cock from her center and plunged it in her backside and pumped the cum-coated phallus deep and hard, stroking Kathleen’s g-spot through the thin membranes. Instead of feeling the orgasm in the familiar overwhelming waves in her vagina or clitoris, she felt as though her whole body came at once, as though a bomb went off. Her abrupt, violent climax triggered Aeryn’s and high-pitched keening noises ripped from their throats as they came, making veins bulge and straining muscles stand in stark relief.

 

That was to be their sexual goodbye to their deserted island holiday. They washed themselves in the sea and put on their hiking boots so they could retrieve their shovels and special incubator box that would hold the precious and rare sea turtle eggs. Designed to safely contain and keep warm all one hundred fifty-four eggs and sand, when Kathleen turned her backside to Aeryn so she could strap down the incubator in the helo, Aeryn’s nose was suddenly very close to Kathleen’s beautifully denuded perineum and her mouth watering, she had stuck her tongue deep in Kathleen’s puckered rear channel. _On your back_ , she had husked as she pulled and pawed at Kathleen until she lay on her back with her legs spread.

 

Tears squeezed from Kathleen’s eyes as she loudly whimpered and keened, her eyes still locked on Aeryn’s. Her hands gripped Aeryn’s wrists and she begged her, _“Harder…”_

 

Aeryn pinched Kathleen’s nipples even harder then abruptly let them go and stuck her tongue inside the clutching, cream coated walls. She raked the edge of her lower teeth over the smooth perineum and ridge of the fluttering opening and forcefully bit down with her upper, scraping the edge of her incisors over Kathleen’s rigid folds and urethral opening. She watched as Kathleen let go of her wrists and using her hands on the deck of the aircraft, pushed herself forward and screamed when she came. Aeryn’s tongue flicked just inside the smaller opening and a growl of satisfaction sounded deep in her chest when Kathleen ejaculated noisily in her mouth.

 

 _“UHN! UHN UHNNN!”_ Kathleen grunted and sobbed in release as she heard and felt the cum squirt from her body and into Aeryn’s mouth. The climax intensified until she could hold her raven-haired lover’s gaze no longer and her eyes slammed shut as her body heaved in long, convulsive undulations and intense waves of pleasure made her mind break free. Aeryn watched as Kathleen’s expression turned from intense pleasure/pain to ecstatic release and the contortive convulsions eased into smooth undulations as gentle as ocean waves lapping on shore at twilight. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she suckled the precious nectar that flowed from Kathleen’s body, taking a breath between the long, slow spurts of cum she captured in her waiting mouth.

 

She finally stopped feasting when the spurting geysers slowed and switched her focus to gently mouthing and suckling and laving the puffy flesh with long soothing strokes of her tongue, from clit to anus and back again, and when she pulled away to look down at the center of her devotion she quoted silently, _Thou art beautiful,_ _oh my love…_.

 

 _“You are so beautiful, my Kath…”_ Aeryn murmured and placed a soft kiss on her clitoral hood then another on her mound.

 

Kathleen could feel Aeryn’s hands smoothing over her shaved mound and labia and she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Come here…” she pulled at the hands and Aeryn climbed over her recumbent form and straddled her face.

 

“I’ll be quick.” she promised and settled her throbbing burning center on Kathleen’s thrusting tongue.

 

Kathleen closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of Aeryn’s cum coating her lips, nose and cheeks and she thrust her tongue as deep as it would go, making Aeryn groan aloud and searching out her own clitoris with her fingertips, began furiously rubbing the small pounding organ. Feeling her climax on rapid approach, Aeryn twisted and pulled at her clit and came in a burning rush in Kathleen’s waiting mouth. She cried out and bucked and ground on Kathleen’s tongue, willing herself to come as hard as she could and empty her urethral sponge completely.

 

Kathleen fed until Aeryn’s body sagged tiredly then pushed her firmly onto her back and suckled the folds into her mouth, fellating them. _“Let me clean you now…”_ she breathed, her voice fading as she looked down at the florid and still fluttering ridges and cum-filled opening. She bent to her task and loudly licked Aeryn clean for long minutes, finally nuzzling the neatly trimmed dark mound, “Shall we get back?”

 

Aeryn nodded and sat up, cupping Kathleen’s cheek, she placed a soft kiss on her lips, her tongue sweeping languorously inside, “Do you have _any_ idea where our clothes are?”

 

~

 

Kathleen had tossed them into the cockpit and when they were dressed she assisted with the preflight check on the Blackhawk Direct Action Penetrator, specifically requested by Aeryn of the agency leasing them the aircraft, both because of the helo’s range and armament, and because the sexually provocative designation made them both laugh. The procedure took nearly two hours when Aeryn declared the engines on the war bird sufficiently warmed up and ready to go. They lifted off the island and were an hour and forty-five minutes into their return flight when their headsets crackled to life with a distant mayday,

 

 _“This is the cruise ship Athena…”_ The woman’s voice sounded calm amid the static, _“We are being pursued by pirates… our coordinates are…”_

 

Aeryn made an immediate course adjustment and increased the Blackhawk’s speed to two hundred miles per hour, “Well…” she caught Kathleen’s grin and shrugged, “you did learn how to use the visor; it seems a shame not to use the guns.”

 

“And the missiles… perhaps?” Kathleen’s brows arched innocently but she still barked with laughter and keyed the mic on her headset, “This is…” Her voice faded abruptly when she realized she had no idea how to identify herself and quickly decided to just skip that part, “and we are coming to provide assistance, ETA in…” she clicked off her mic and arched her brows questioningly at Aeryn.

 

“ETA five to seven minutes…” Aeryn cut in, “Keep your guests below decks and maintain all speed.”

 

Kathleen exchanged her headset for the helmet with the specialized visor and strapped it on. After she plugged it in the console she asked via the voice-activated mic, “We can get there that fast?”

 

“Sure…” Aeryn assured her, noting Kathleen’s nervous tone she flashed a wide toothed grin,

“use the system like before, just make sure you click off the _simulation only_ feature.”

 

Kathleen pulled the weapon’s joystick forward and locked it into place before flipping down the visor that gave her a crosshairs for the weapons program and a black and white digital video rendering of the ocean below. “Okay…” she muttered, activating the weapons systems, “bring on the pirates.”

 

“Coming in at our one o’clock position...” Aeryn told her calmly, “It looks like they have twin outboards on the first vehicle so strafe the water in front of it so they’ll jump out then target at least one of the engines.”

 

Kathleen’s brows arched in surprise, _Okay,_ she licked her lips nervously, _I guess we’re really doing this._ She searched the screen on her visor and blinked when she saw two small watercraft approximately twenty feet in length, plus a larger fishing vessel, forty-five feet in length according to the data the helmet was giving her. She guessed there were at least six men on board each vessel, all armed with semi-automatic files, _In pursuit of an enormous ocean cruise liner_ … she thought, incredulous. “You’re kidding…” she fingered the joystick, activating the targeting controls, “they think they can take a ship that big?”

 

“Many have… they’re quite violent and dangerous.” Aeryn shrugged, “I’ll get us into position then tell you when we’re within range.”

 

“Okay…” Kathleen drew a deep breath.

 

“Ready?”

 

“When you are.”

 

“Then I’m beginning our run….” Aeryn watched the gauges on the control panel plummet as she abruptly dropped in altitude, mentally calculating when the guns would be in range, _“Now…”_

 

Kathleen aimed for the water in front of the first boat and began firing the machine guns in the stub-wing mounted gun pods. As Aeryn predicted, the armed pirates dove off the boat to take refuge in the water and Kathleen immediately adjusted her aim and hit the twin outboard motors, making them explode in blackened orange balls of fire. The pirates on the other boats must have assumed the pilot would climb in altitude before taking them on and Kathleen could clearly see their expressions of shock and surprise when Aeryn simply tilted the aircraft in their direction and Kathleen briefly strafed the water again. All seven tossed their guns aside and dove into the water and Kathleen targeted the outboards, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when bullets from the Blackhawk’s guns ignited the gas tanks and they exploded.

 

“Coming around again!” Aeryn called, sharply angling the aircraft in an upward half spiral so she could make a strafing run at the larger fishing vessel.

 

Watching through her visor, Kathleen zoomed in and could clearly count six men onboard, all shooting semi-automatic weapons and, “ _Shit!”_ she yelled, “A rocket launcher’s on us!” She immediately fired the machine guns, but instead of abandoning ship, the men either hit the deck or took cover behind the wheelhouse and kept firing their weapons.

 

“Okay…”Aeryn said calmly, completing her turn, “target with Hellfires and fire when ready.” While she spoke she took evasive measures, reversing the war bird’s direction mid-turn and climbed in altitude, forcing the man with the rocket launcher to turn one hundred eighty degrees in order to re-target the Blackhawk.

 

Kathleen drew a deep breath and centered the targeting crosshairs over the aft end of the boat and when the visor flashed that the sensor software had locked on the middle of the rear deck, she squeezed the trigger on the joystick and fired two AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. In order to maintain balance in the aircraft, two missiles fired simultaneously from each side, and her eyes tracked the smoky twin trails left by the hundred pound precision weapons on her visor as they followed their coordinates even as Aeryn turned the Blackhawk up and away, climbing in altitude as fast as the engines on the gunship would allow.

 

Kathleen could see the moment when the pirates recognized the guided missiles for what they were and scrambled to jump overboard. She watched until the image on the visor’s screen flashed in whiteout from the explosions and flipped up the visor, searching the actual view out the cockpit window.

 

Aeryn keyed her mic, “Cruise ship _Athena_ … this is Blackhawk Mike Hotel, Sixty Lima…” Kathleen arched her brows at her, an incredulous expression on her face since she knew the call sign Aeryn had just used was only the manufacturer’s designation for that model, “we have neutralized the ships in pursuit, please indicate your status.” Her own brows arched back innocently at Kathleen.

 

 _“Uh…”_ the captains’ voice sounded uncertain, _“Blackhawk… Sixty Lima… ship and crew and guests are all safe… thank you. We are proceeding on our original course and are expecting aid from the French navy in less than two hours.”_ The signal clicked off for a moment before the captain hastily added, _“We are throwing inflatable life rafts over the side for the pirates until the navy can pull them from the water.”_

 

“Well that’s nice of them.” Kathleen remarked, making Aeryn snort in amusement.

 

As the captain spoke, Aeryn flew over the cruise liner and both women smiled when they saw the crewmembers throwing rafts over the side stop to wave up at them from the deck. She rocked the rotor blades at them and banked the Blackhawk away and back to their own homeward flight path. “Acknowledged, _Athena.._.” Aeryn relaxed visibly in her seat, “steady on then… glad we could help.”

 

 _“Uh, yeah…”_ the captain called back, _“Could you repeat your designation again?”_

 

Kathleen disabled the signal on the radio and muttered to Aeryn via the helo’s intercom, “ _No…_ no we cannot.” She looked at Aeryn and chuckled aloud when she saw the wide grin on her face, “But that _was_ cool.”

 

“And you, my love, make one hell of an air gunner.”

 

Kathleen removed the specialized helmet and placed the headset back on her head, adjusting it for comfort, “You know,” she said as she returned the helmet and joystick, “I’m sure _someone_ … on the bridge at least, probably took some very nice quality video of that little escapade.”

 

“And?”

 

“Shouldn’t we be worried about being identified?”

 

“The cockpit glass _is_ reflective…” she smiled at her with an eyebrow raised high, “and why would you think I would borrow a helo displaying _any_ registration on the sides?”

 

Kathleen opened her mouth to speak then closed it again, making Aeryn laugh. “I never noticed…” she sputtered, “Really? We have no identifier painted on the sides at all?”

 

“Of course not…” Aeryn grinned, “this holiday was supposed to be _private_.”

 

 _“Officially,”_ Kathleen corrected her good-naturedly, “This was _supposed_ to be a private retrieval of some rare abnormal sea…”

 

“And given the adventure they’ve just had, “Aeryn interrupted, “and are completely oblivious to, I think we should be allowed to give them the common name they’ll eventually one day be known by.”

 

“And that would be?”

 

 _“The Hellfire Sea Turtle.”_ Kathleen looked at her skeptically and Aeryn qualified, “Although everyone will think it’s for their combustible digestive process.”

 

Kathleen laughed aloud, “Agreed, _Hellfire Sea Turtles_ they should be.”

 

***

 

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Janet severed the connection on her phone, “Our backup team is on their way and we’ll meet them somewhere in the middle.”

 

“Alright,” Helen nodded as she drove the truck and trailer carefully down the dirt road, “I’ll be glad when we’re back on paved roads again.”

 

“I wonder how much time will have to pass until people accept them just as horses with horns?” Janet asked, her tone thoughtful, “Hopefully, if they’re easy to breed people will be content to just buy their own one day… then the big deal will wear off so this species won’t have to live in secret anymore.”

 

“At least then they’d have no black market appeal.” Helen agreed.

 

“Mmm hmm,” Janet nodded then shrugged, “by then they’ll have lost their romantic appeal too.”

 

Helen’s brows arched in surprise, “Really? And here I thought I was the more pragmatic, less romantic person in this relationship.”

 

Janet laughed then both squinted when the harsh glare of multiple bright headlights suddenly filled the cab of the pickup, blinding them.

 

“Bloody hell!” Helen exclaimed, slamming her eyes closed and hitting the brakes.

 

Their windows were rolled down and they could hear a gruff male voice first shout something in Croatian, then English, _“Get out of truck or we will shoot you!”_

 

Helen turned off the engine and both raised their hands in surrender. Squinting against the glare, she called out to them, “We’re researchers! We’re unarmed!”

 

Janet could see outlines of figures pass by the passenger door and another male voice shouted,

 

 _“Eyes front!”_

 

Janet obeyed but her eyes strayed to the side mirror and she watched surreptitiously as men in paramilitary camouflage peered in the slated windows of the horse trailer with flashlights.

 

“LISTEN!” Helen beseeched, “We’ve only come to…”

 

They could hear a sudden commotion behind them and Helen bolted from the truck, _“Helen!”_ Janet cried, following her. The shouting increased and both women froze in the flood of light from the marauders truck,

 

 _“STOP!”_ a man approached, _“YOU LISTEN!”_ he shouted and backhanded Helen hard across the face, making her fall to one knee.

 

 _“Wait!”_ Janet cried, grabbing for her, _“Please!”_

 

The men surrounded them, their handguns and semi-automatic rifles pointed at their chests and both women stood in silence with their hands raised. One man, armed with only a flashlight, sauntered up to Helen, “It seems you are here to acquire more than just research…” he flashed her a smile filled with gold teeth, “I thought this park was only good for bushmeat, who knew the _Indrik_ actually existed?”

 

“Look,” Helen interrupted, “I can make it worth your while, right now, _tonight_ , to forget you ever saw…”

 

“Really?” he scoffed, “What, you can offer me more of your research money for these rare beasts than I can get for them privately? No…” he shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

 

“Sell Indrik,” one of the others suggested in broken English, “keep women for ransom… we take our pleasure while we wait for payment.”

 

Helen suddenly spun, kicking the feet of the leader out from under him. She simultaneously pulled her .45 semi-automatic from the back of her jeans and shot the man in front of her. His gun flew from his hands as he flew backwards and Janet whirled; sensing another was about to grab her from behind she spun around her attacker, using him as a shield when a fourth armed assailant fired his weapon at her. She placed her hand over trigger finger of her falling human shield and fired the weapon he held, shooting attacker number four.

 

Helen had disarmed a fifth man standing behind her and after rendering him unconscious, found herself facing off, gun to gun, with the ringleader.

 

 _“Drop the weapon,”_ he snarled, _“I will shoot you before you can shoot me.”_

 

Helen was about to answer when she heard a loud thump and watched the man arch back stiffly, a surprised expression on his face before falling first to his knees then facedown to the ground, revealing Janet who had leapt onto his back and hit him in the back of the head with the semi-automatic she had taken. She stepped calmly from his prostrate form and stepping over to Helen, smoothed the hair from the bleeding cut over her left eye, “Are you alright?”

 

Helen nodded, blinking away the blood that obscured her vision, “Fine….” Back to back, they held their weapons at the ready and executed a slow turn, watching for movement from the prostrate bodies strewn around them when more headlights appeared around the bend in the road.

 

 _“Shit…”_ Janet muttered.

 

Helen grabbed her and they ran out of the beams of light, heading into the woods when they heard, “Doctor Magnus! Doctor Fraiser!”

 

Both women skidded to a halt, “Well it’s about damn time.” Janet muttered under her breath.

 

Their backup that had waited so patiently, camped near the park’s entrance, had arrived and while they handcuffed and searched the black-market thugs, Janet cleaned and applied paper sutures to the deep cut over Helen’s eye, “You don’t look concussed...” she sighed, “which is unbelievable considering how hard he hit you.”

 

“If we have some ibuprofen I’ll be fine.” Helen assured her, holding the chemical icepack over the cut and her swollen eye.

 

The two assailants Janet and Helen shot did not survive their wounds and the sanctuary operatives quickly cleaned the scene, bagging the two bodies and placed them under their camping gear in the back of one of the two SUVs. Then they further trussed up their three surviving bruised prisoners and sat two in the back seat of the second vehicle, making the ringleader ride in the back seat of the first.

 

Janet drove the truck and trailer between the two cars and expelled a huge sigh of relief when they finally left the park and pulled onto the main highway. “You know,” she looked at Helen from the corner of her eye, “except for that last part… which I really could have done without, I had a great time with you, Doctor Magnus.”

 

Helen chuckled and dropped the warming icepack on the seat between them so she could take Janet’s hand, “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Doctor Fraiser.”

 

~

 

When they arrived at the airport, Janet followed the lead car onto the tarmac and by prior arrangement, drove the truck and camper/trailer right onto the loading ramp and into the back of a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, a large military transport aircraft on loan from the Royal Air Force. She followed the directions of the waiting airmen who guided her up the ramp and into the giant plane, stopping when she had pulled the entire length of the pickup and horse trailer inside.

 

“Well,” Helen gave her a tired smile, “we did it.” She briefly squeezed Janet’s hand and pulled her across the seat for a quick kiss, “I’ll check in with the captain if you’ll check in on our charges.”

 

They opened the doors and exited the pickup, stiffly stretching and Janet waved her thanks at the airman who guided her inside and climbed inside the camper. She crossed to the small window that connected the camper to horse trailer and called softly, _“Hey there, my little uni’s…”_ she murmured softly. Immediately a soft white muzzle pressed against the grate and she pressed her lips close, exhaling softly in greeting, _“It’s me…”_ She was unconscious of the smile that tugged at her lips and she made small talk while she squinted and strained to check out the five adults and yearling unicorn, _“We’re on the plane now… it’s gonna take off soon but this trailer is pretty well insulated so it shouldn’t get too loud in here.”_ She craned her neck to see them all standing quietly amid the straw bedding. _“You’ll be okay….”_ She turned and retrieved Helen’s panties she discarded on the floor when they changed their clothes. The crotch was stiff with dried cum and she pressed it against her nose and inhaled, _“Oh my god…”_ she moaned softly, _“And that’s all it takes to make me ache down there...”_ Snickering softly she hung the panties on the corner of the window frame and blew past the fabric and into the grating, “Here you go…” she grinned unrepentantly, “just in case we’re too pooped to produce more pheromones during the flight.” She leaned an elbow on the back of the bench seat and yawned, “It’s been a very long night rounding you up…” she placed her palm against the grate, “I think we all deserve a good nap,” the humorous tone left her voice, “Helen has to be exhausted…” She inhaled deeply, “We’re heading to Southend On Sea… the London Southend Airport, specifically.” Scrubbing at her face, she yawned again, “From there we’ll drive you to a _very_ private farm in Essex, very near where Helen was born.” She found herself looking into a large and beautiful soft brown eye, “And there you will still run free…” she smiled and blew softly into the flaring nostrils, “It’s quite beautiful and you’ll love it,” she whispered, _“I promise.”_

 

The door opened and Helen stepped inside, closing and locking it behind her, “I assured the captain that we have secure seats in here for takeoff and landing so we can stay inside for the entire flight.”

 

“It’s going to be a long one,” Janet sighed as she got up from the bench seat and stretched, “I think they have enough food and the water stations in there are full and operating…” She pulled Helen to the loft, “But they’re gonna have more unicorn road apples and pee than straw bedding in there by the time we arrive.”

 

“How are they?” Helen turned to glance at the window and snorted when she saw her panties hanging on the corner.

 

“They’re fine,” Janet climbed into the loft and pulled Helen up the short ladder after her, “a very cool, calm and collected bunch they are…” she heard Helen’s snicker and added, “and your panties smell very nice.” Together they collapsed in an exhausted heap on the mattress and Janet snuggled against her, “I thought it would keep them occupied so we could take a nap and recharge before having to fill up the camper with pheromones again.” She lightly palpated the bruise around the cut above Helen’s bruised eye, “How does this feel?”

 

“Alright,” Helen pulled the small hand to her lips and kissed the palm, “the ibuprofen and ice helped.”

 

“Okay…” Janet snuggled under Helen’s chin and sighed deeply, “how long till takeoff?”

 

“They’re strapping down the truck and trailer chassis and axles to the flight deck,” Helen mumbled softly in her ear, “should be soon.”

 

“Do you think our unicorns will be alright?”

 

“I’m sure we’ll hear it if they’re not.”

 

~

 

Janet woke up and stretched, wishing they were lying naked in their bed at home instead of fully clothed in the loft of a horse camper/trailer. Instead of being loud and frightening, the thrum and roar from the massive plane’s engines sounded muted in the camper/trailer and served as soothing white noise for human and unicorn alike during the long flight. She rolled onto her side and saw Helen was awake, using the remote tablet, “How long have you been awake?”

 

“Not long,” Helen lay on her back next to her, “Our charges seem to be doing really well in their trailer so I thought I’d let you wake up on your own before we have more sex.”

 

Janet laughed and scrubbed her face, “Oh… okay.” She took the tablet from Helen’s hand and noted the time, “So I guess we still have a few hours before we have to pile out of here and get back on the road huh?”

 

Helen reached for her, “Plenty of time to eat, sleep… make love…” she rolled on top, pushing the tablet to one side and placed a soft, searching kiss on Janet’s lips.

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Janet sighed expressively and draped Helen’s long tresses over a broad shoulder, “thank god we’re well hydrated.”

 

Helen smiled down at her, “And thanks to the clean water steams of Plitvice we have clean clothes to change into after.”

 

Janet looked up at her with soft brown eyes, “Know what day this is?”

 

Helen nodded, tears suddenly brimming in pained blue, “It’s Ashley’s birthday...” Her lips and chin trembled as she spoke, “And you were right, she only would have liked the butt-kicking part of our adventure.”

 

“She knew what she liked about life…” Janet agreed and pulled her down for a gentle kiss.

 

“Like mother like daughter,” Helen sniffed, looking deeply in her eyes, “I will always enjoy my life, as long as I’m with you.”

 

Janet placed another kiss on her lips, _“Mmm, yes…”_ she hummed, “this is where we belong.”

 

Helen shifted her head back to look at her, her brows arched questioningly.

 

 _“In each other’s arms.”_ Janet whispered and smiled, “Up for another challenge?” she asked in a low voice.

 

“Always.”

 

“Good,” Janet wrapped her legs around her waist, “then let’s get naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)


End file.
